Secrets
by Kenora H. Saul
Summary: Ch. 13 is up. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The Auction  
  
"Bidders, who wants to bid on these lovely ladies for a free picnic and of course, their delightful company," Taylor, the town mayor, called out.  
  
"First up, is the lovely Miss Patti, she runs the local dance hall, come on guys. The bidding starts at $5," Taylor yelled.  
  
Eventually, Kirk, the postman, won Miss Patti for a winning bid of $40.  
  
"Next up is Babette, once again $5 is the starter, anyone $5, ah there's a hand, $10 anyone?" Taylor was on a roll again.  
  
"Isn't he silly?" Lorelai remarked to her daughter, looking at Taylor.  
  
"He's Taylor, what'd you expect," Rory said. Lorelai agreed and they silently watched the auction, of course Maury won Babette after outbidding the persistent town troubadour for a bid of $50.  
  
"Our next little lady is Miss Lane Kim, a young Stars Hollow High School student and a cheerleader, let the bidding begin," Taylor introduced.  
  
Lane was finally bought for a price of $30. She ran down off the stage and into the crowd to find her mystery date.  
  
"Next up, our very own Independence Inn manager, Lorelai Gilmore," Taylor yelled.  
  
"Jeez Taylor, could you be any louder," Lorelai remarked.  
  
"Let the bidding begin," Taylor yelled, really getting into the spirit. "Tell us what's in your basket?"  
  
"Some pop tarts and Slim Jims," Lorelai yelled enthusiastically to the crowd.  
  
"$10," a man yelled.  
  
"$20," another man yelled.  
  
Lorelai groaned when she recognized them as two never-happened blind dates that Miss Patti had set her up on. She looked around and her gaze zeroed in on Luke, who was coming out of his diner to see what all the fuss was.  
  
"Luke," she yelled, waving her hands madly, trying to attract his attention.  
  
"Lorelai, what is it?" Luke yelled back.  
  
She jumped off the stage and ran over to him. "You have to bid on me and win, cause there's two other guys bidding and no one else, and I prefer you to them," she asked.  
  
"Do you?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes," she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"How much will it cost me?" he asked, grimacing at the thought of the cost.  
  
"The bidding is only at $20, so you shouldn't end up bankrupt," she reassured him.  
  
"Lorelai, can we please back on with the bidding, there are other ladies after you," Taylor yelled.  
  
"Coming," Lorelai yelled. "So you'll do this for me?" she asked, waiting with baited breath for his answer.  
  
"Of course, I'd do anything for you," Luke answered.  
  
"Thank you so much," she hugged him fiercely.  
  
Luke returned the hug somewhat awkwardly, then she was out of his arms and running back to the stage.  
  
"Let the bidding resume," Taylor yelled out.  
  
"$30," a guy yelled.  
  
"$50," the other guy yelled.  
  
Luke took a deep breath, and yelled "$75."  
  
"$75, going once, going twice, sold to Luke Danes," Taylor shouted gleefully.  
  
Lorelai flew off the stage and into Luke's arms. "Thank you," she said in his ear. Luke's arms encircled her. He relished the feel of her in his arms.  
  
"Next up, Miss Sookie St. James, the renowned chef at the Independence Inn," Taylor introduced.  
  
Sookie walked out and smiled at the crowd, she saw Jackson eyeing her, like a piece of candy, he was about to buy. Her eyes moved over the crowd and stopped on Luke and Lorelai, their arms were around each other and they looked happy.  
  
"$5," Taylor called out.  
  
Eventually Jackson won with a bid of $50, and Sookie flew into his arms happily.  
  
"Last up is a special little lady, Miss Rory Gilmore," Taylor said.  
  
Rory walked out from behind the red curtain, her eyes flew over the crowd, she smiled at Dean, then her eyes flew open in shock when she her mom and Luke looking oh so cozy together.  
  
"Let the bidding begin, $5 anyone?" Taylor asked the crowd.  
  
"Oh, Rory's up," Luke said, turning Lorelai around so she could see her daughter. He tentatively put his arms around her waist, and Lorelai clasped them, holding them there. She leaned back into his embrace.  
  
"$10," Dean shouted, his eyes filled with joy at the thought of having another date with Rory, his girlfriend.  
  
$100," a voice from the back yelled, the crowd fell silent.  
  
The crowd parted to reveal Jess, standing there in a rebellious stance, daring anyone to say something. He smiled at Rory, her gaze zeroed in on him. She blushed a pale pink, and cast her eyes down.  
  
"Any other bids?" Taylor asked, his tone slightly choked.  
  
Dean looked at Rory, his eyes full of shock. Rory looked at him and smiled piteously. Then her gaze flew to Jess, and her eyes filled with interest.  
  
"Sold to the rebel in the back," Taylor called out. "The auction is officially, will those bidders please come pay their prices and claim their dates."  
  
After everyone had paid, Taylor made an announcement, "We made a grand total of $355, thanks to all the ladies and those of you who came out here today."  
  
Everyone dispersed, Rory made her way over to Jess, when Dean stepped in front of her. "We have to talk," he said.  
  
"Jess, I'll just be a second," Rory called.  
  
"You can't go with him," Dean said.  
  
"Why not?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because he's dangerous and I don't trust him," Dean said.  
  
"And I'm supposed to do what you tell me," Rory asked.  
  
"Well no, but as your boyfriend, I'm telling you not to go with him," Dean told her.  
  
"You may be my boyfriend, but you have no right to tell me what to do, so get out of my way, I have a date to go on," Rory said viciously.  
  
Lorelai stepped in front of her, "You can't go out with him."  
  
"Give me one good reason why?" Rory asked.  
  
Jess who was standing near by, turned to leave, he stopped when he heard what Rory said.  
  
"There is nothing that you can say about Jess that will dissuade me from going out with him," Rory said, she turned and ran over to Jess. She grabbed his hand and they walked away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Luke asked.  
  
"Rory being rebellious, I never thought I'd see the day," Lorelai said.  
  
"Let's go to the diner, we'll talk about it there, and you know that Jess and Rory are both responsible kids, if they need us, they know where and how to reach us," Luke said, leading her away to the diner.  
  
Jess had placed a blindfold over her eyes and walked her to their picnic destination. "Where are we?" she asked, loving the mystery of this, Dean had never done this for her.  
  
He took off the blindfold, and she saw they were at the Lake. "What are we doing here?"  
  
"This is my surprise for you, we're here to eat," he said.  
  
They sat on the dock and ate the lunch that had been in her basket. They talked quietly of the interests they shared. Jess liked most of the same books as her, although he preferred action movies and thrillers to her preference of light comedies. He liked trying strange foods like her.  
  
After they eaten their fill, Rory found that shared a lot of common interests.  
  
Jess started taking off his clothes, Rory just sat there in shock, watching, as he was unveiled like a young Michangelo. "What are you doing?" she asked dumbly.  
  
"I'm going swimming, you want to join me?" he asked rakishly.  
  
"No, I'll just stay here and..," she trailed off.  
  
"And what? Watch me," he teased her.  
  
Rory blushed a bright pink and looked down. Next thing she heard was a loud splash, she looked up and saw a pile of his clothes sitting on the dock. She didn't see his boxers, so at least she knew he was wearing those.  
  
Jess's smiling face looked up at her from the water below. "It's very hot in here, why don't you join me," he said.  
  
"Jess it's only March, and that water is always freezing, it doesn't really warm up until July," Rory said. "How long are you going to be in there?" she asked looking at her watch.  
  
"Ever dependable Rory, so I guess the little show of rebellion, I witnessed earlier was just an illusion," Jess mocked.  
  
"Rebellious, what are you talking about?" Rory looked shocked.  
  
"When you told your mother and your boyfriend, that you didn't care what they thought, and that nothing would change the way you feel about me," Jess told her.  
  
"I was just stating a fact, no one can tell me what to do, I'm capable of making my own decisions," Rory said.  
  
"Okay, if you want to leave, go ahead, I thought I saw something in you, but I guess I was wrong," Jess turned around and started swimming for the other side.  
  
"Wait, what'd you mean you thought you saw something in me," Rory yelled.  
  
"It's nothing, just go home to your boyfriend," Jess yelled, he struck out with his arms and kept on swimming.  
  
Rory looked around, should she go find out what he meant or go back and find Dean? She looked out on the lake and saw Jess, he was in the middle of the lake, and he didn't look like he was coming back. Why bother waiting for him, he obviously didn't care if she left. She packed up her things, and left the basket since he'd bought it. She made her way back to the path in the woods and walked back to town.  
  
Jess turned around in the water, watching her leave, he shook his head in frustration, and she moved something in him that was new and oddly weird. It made him want to impress her. He struck back out for the dock and pulled himself up on the dock. He hadn't planned on swimming, it had just become necessary after being in her company for so long.  
  
Rory walked back into town, out of the woods, she walked over to her house. Up the stairs, through the door of her house, and into her sanctuary. Her mother wasn't home, she was probably over at Luke's having their little "date" if only her mom would see that Luke liked her and that she probably liked him in return.  
  
Long mocha hair flowed down her back, shining obsequiously in the dim lights as she walked through the house. She eyed the phone, lying on the kitchen table and knew she had to phone her mom and then Dean. Her mouth suddenly had a sour taste in it. Silently, she yearned, wishing she was still at the lake with Jess. Shaking her head, if she'd stayed, who knows what would've happened?  
  
The phone rang, she picked it up, "Hello."  
  
"Rory, home from your date already?" her mother asked.  
  
"It wasn't a date, and yes I'm home, because Jess decided to go elsewhere," Rory said.  
  
"What'd you mean, go elsewhere, did he desert you?" Lorelai asked, anger marking her tone.  
  
"No, he wanted to go swimming and I didn't," Rory said quietly over the line.  
  
"Just a minute, sweetie," Lorelair said, covering the phone. She turned to Luke, who was pouring her coffee. "Did you know your nephew went skinny dipping, and Rory almost joined him," Lorelai told Luke.  
  
"What?" Luke roared.  
  
On the other end of the line, Rory heard the roar, "What's going on over there?" she asked.  
  
"I told Luke about your little swimming thing," Lorelai said. She could hear Luke muttering something about swimming with the fish.  
  
"What exactly did you tell Luke?" Rory asked.  
  
"That Jess went skinny dipping, and he wanted you to join him," Lorelai said.  
  
"That is not what happened. Jess went swimming, he was wearing his boxers. Now will you please tell Luke to calm down. I don't want him to hurt Jess," Rory said.  
  
"Sure," Lorelai said, she covered the phone. "Luke, honey would you calm down, there's been a change on that skinny dipping thing." Before she could explain it to him. Jess walked in the door.  
  
"Jess, get over here," Luke yelled.  
  
Lorelai uncovered the phone, "Rory, I gotta go, I have to play referee between Jess and Luke. It's going to get ugly."  
  
"Mom wait," Rory yelled into the phone, the line was dead. Rory ran out the door and off to the diner.  
  
"What's up, Uncle Luke," Jess asked.  
  
"What business do you have, trying to tempt a poor innocent girl into skinny dipping," Luke roared. All the heads in the diner swiveled, and all conversation ceased.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jess asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. What exactly did you try to do to Rory," Luke yelled, his face turning red from the anger.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Jess denied.  
  
Luke looked at him hard for a second then shook his head, and stormed into the back of the diner, with Lorelai hot on his heels.  
  
Rory ran into the diner, "Jess, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"Everyone thinks I tried to seduce you. I thought you were different, once again I was wrong. I'm outta here, I'm taking the first bus back to Chicago. I hate living here," he said to her, storming out the door, shoving past Dean.  
  
"Jess wait," she was stopped by Dean coming in the door.  
  
"Hey Rory," Dean said, he bent to kiss her on the lips, she turned away. "Not right now," she said, pushing past him on the way out the door.  
  
"Jessssss," she yelled running out the door. She looked up at the alkaline sky and shivered as raindrops hit her skin. She ran down the street.  
  
After Lorelai told him the truth about what happened, Luke shook his head. "I'm so stupid, just when we were starting to get along, I go and screw it up."  
  
"You're not stupid, just sometimes you act without thinking, everyone does it," Lorelai comforted him.  
  
"Do you act impulsively?" Luke asked.  
  
"Honey, you know I do," she touched his arm and looked him in the eye, and was shocked to see desire flaring there. It was like a bonfire, that was flying over her skin, like a storm surrounding her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought his head down. Simultaneously, Luke wrapped his arms around her waist, hauling her against him, so she could feel the effect she had on him. When their mouths were a breath away, the door flew open, startling them apart.  
  
Dean looked at them, he was in too much shock to see what was going on. "You guys have to come quickly."  
  
"What is it?" Lorelai asked, she looked reluctant to leave Luke alone after what had almost happened.  
  
"It's Rory, she's gone after Jess," Dean said. "I know she thinks everyone is her friend, but isn't this taking it a bit far."  
  
"Well Dean, something happened on their picnic, and we've blown it out of proportion, and Jess was accused of something he didn't do, so when he stormed out of here. Rory went after him, because she feels guilty," Lorelai explained.  
  
"What happened on their picnic?" Dean asked anxiously.  
  
"Jess went swimming and wanted Rory to join him, I misconstrued that as skinny dipping and when I told Luke, he yelled at Jess, before I could rectify my mistake," she said.  
  
"Jess tried to get her to go swimming," Dean repeated, his face a mask of undeniable ager. "I'm going to hunt this guy down and…." He was cut off by Luke.  
  
"You will do no such thing," Luke said. "He's my nephew and no one threatens my family."  
  
Lorelai looked at him, "That's right, no one is going to hunt down Jess, but we have to find him and rory."  
  
"There's a storm blowing in, we'd better start looking, where would Jess go?" Lorelai asked Luke.  
  
"The bus station, the highway, anywhere to get away from Stars Hollow," Luke answered.  
  
"I'll take the bus station," Dean volunteered, leaving the room.  
  
"I guess that leaves us with the highway, shall we?" Luke said.  
  
"Yes, let's go," Lorelai said, linking her hand through his, they walked out the door and out to his truck.  
  
  
  
Rain was pounding down like a banshee rattling its imprisoning chains, the wind whipped through the trees like a jealous lover. Rory huddled down in her coat, struggling to keep the warmth going through her body, she was drenched. Something had drawn her to the woods, she felt like Jess was here. She walked out onto the dock, where'd they had their picnic, and sat down. She felt miserable. "Jess," she called. No answer. She lay down, just for a second she promised herself. Her eyes closed.  
  
Jess stormed through the woods, beating his hands against his legs. He couldn't help it, what right did his uncle have to accuse him of that. He'd been joking when he said to go swimming, he knew Rory would never actually have gone swimming with him. He walked down the path that led to the dock, where he and Rory had had their picnic earlier. He stopped, when he saw a huddled form lying there, not moving. He started running, when he go this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He ran over to the silent form, it was Rory. What was she doing out here in this weather? He knelt to touch her, she stirred, and mumbled his name, like she was dreaming. Jess caressed her cheek gently, then shook himself. He had to find cover for them now, this storm was blowing in and it didn't look like something that was about to stop just for him. He knelt to pick up Rory, gently he carried her back under the canopy of the trees, and racked his head, where could he take her. Then it came to him, one day when he'd been exploring, he'd come across a cave well hidden, that looked like it hadn't been found in years. It wasn't far from where he was, he cradled Rory in his arms and started for the cave. 


	2. Rory is rescued

Meanwhile, Lorelai and Luke were driving down the highway, looking for a sign of Rory or Jess. All they saw was endless road, sinking into oblivion. Luke did a U-turn in the middle of the road, "We'll go back to town and wait by the phone for them to call," Luke said.  
  
Lorelai leaned her head against him and sighed. Her eyes slowly shut as the burden of the day came down on her shoulders. Her lashes shielded her eyes from his piercing gaze. He wondered what she was thinking. He drove back to town. Parking his truck behind the diner, he leaned over to let Lorelai know they were there. She was fast asleep, he nudged her gently, she mumbled his name in her sleep. Luke sat there for a minute, looking at her, the woman he loved. Had loved for so long.  
  
Lorelai awoke, "Luke, are we back in town yet?" her question threw him.  
  
"Yeah, we're at the back of the diner, you wanna go inside?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she said. She opened her door and got out, the rain was still falling heavily, and the wind was blustering, her hair blew around. Lorelai drew her hands around herself and shivered. Luke gave her his coat as they walked inside. He unlocked the door and went upstairs to the apartment, no sign of Jess having been there. There was a message on his answering machine. Luke pressed "play", it was a message from Dean, just saying that he'd checked the bus station and no one fitting Jess or Rory's description had been there.  
  
Luke punched the wall, "Damn it, where are they?" he yelled.  
  
"They'll turn up soon," Lorelai reassured him, sliding her arms around his waist from the back. He hugged her arms, as they stared out at the rain together. Silently, each hoped that their daughter and nephew were okay.  
  
Jess staggered into the cave, breathing heavily, it had been a long walk from the dock to the cave. He had underestimated the length and the miles he'd had to walk. Not that Rory was heavy, she wasn't. It was just that the rain weighed their clothing down. He looked at Rory, she was still out like a light. He looked at her, she seemed to be okay, not suffering from pneumonia, or anything else.  
  
After a short while, he had a fire going, the flames gave off warmth as they crackled greedily, wanting more of the wood that was lying by the fire. Jess was too busy checking Rory to see if she was okay. He probed her checking for broken bones, since she'd been lying on the dock, when he'd found her. She could've fallen, or something. She stirred, her eyes flickering open.  
  
Jess jumped back. "Where am I?" came the weak question.  
  
"Shh, lie still, you were out for quite a while, we're undercover from the storm, waiting it out," Jess explained.  
  
Rory came fully awake, "How did you find me?" her last memory was lying down on the dock.  
  
"I found you lying on the dock, the rain was falling heavily by then, and the wind was picking up, so I carried you here," he gestured to the cave.  
  
"Where are we?" Rory asked, looking around in astonishment.  
  
"In a cave that I found, it's on the east side of the lake. It's very well-hidden," Jess added.  
  
"Did you think I was going to tell someone about your secret. I don't think that anyone in town knows about this cave," Rory commented.  
  
"Whatever. Are you cold? Did you hurt yourself?" Jess questioned.  
  
"What's with the third degree?" Rory asked irately.  
  
"Well I found you unconscious on the dock. I was merely concerned for your well-being. So sorry to have pried," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Jess, I didn't mean that way. I was just wondering why, that's all," Rory clarified.  
  
"Oh, okay I get it now," Jess threw his hands out in mock confusion.  
  
"You don't have to be such a jerk, I just wanted to make it clear, that we understand each other," Rory said.  
  
"We understand each other," he weighed the words slowly. "What exactly do we understand about each other?" he questioned.  
  
"We understand what happened, you found me, you brought me. End of discussion," she explained.  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
"Fine," she replied.  
  
By now, the rain had slowed to a lazy drizzle. "Ready to go?" Jess pondered aloud.  
  
"Sure," Rory replied. She picked up her coat and put it on. "I just want to say thanks for rescuing me."  
  
"Forget it," Jess said.  
  
"How can I-" she was cut off by Jess. "Are you ready? I have to go talk to Luke," he interrupted.  
  
"Fine," Rory said tightly.  
  
Jess walked out, Rory followed. They made their way back to town. The sky was darkening again, as it was preparing to deliver another whiplash of the storm. Big drops of rain began to fall, they increased in velocity as they fell. Jess and Rory ran to the diner, which was in sight. The front door was locked. Jess ran around back with Rory following. He got out his key and unlocked the door, only to be confronted by a worried Luke and an even worried Lorelai.  
  
Rory crashed into him. "What's with the hold-up?" she asked.  
  
"Oh babe, is that you?" Lorelai asked, holding out her arms to her daughter. Rory ran into them. They hugged, as if it had been years since they'd seen each other. Instead of just this morning.  
  
Jess and Luke regarded each other, Luke moved first, grabbing Jess in a bear hug. Somewhat reluctantly, Jess returned the awkward hug. "Don't ever do that again," Luke said gruffly against Jess's ear.  
  
Jess nodded. His eyes met Rory's, she rolled her eyes. He grinned in agreement.  
  
A knock on the back door sounded. Luke broke away from Jess to answer it. By now, Lorelai and Rory were talking about what had happened. Jess went over to help explain it better. He was standing close to Rory. A little too close for someone's liking.  
  
"Rory, what are you doing with him," Dean asked from the door, his tone slightly accusatory.  
  
"Jess saved my life, besides he's my friend. Why shouldn't I stand next to him. Does it violate some kind of silent law?" Rory joked.  
  
Dean just stared at her, until she moved next to him. "We need to talk," Dean said.  
  
"Okay, can we do it later? I just got back from a long walk and I need to lie down," Rory said.  
  
Before Dean could reply, Jess broke in, "Rory why don't you come upstairs and lie down on Luke's bed or mine," he added for Dean's benefit. Knowingly enough, Dean's hands clenched.  
  
Rory completely missed it, she was too busy looking at Jess, wondering why he was being so nice to her. It was a total turnaround from in the cave. Jess took her hand and led her up the stairs. "We'll talk later Dean." Rory's answer floated down the stairs.  
  
Dean just stared up the stairs, his mind filled with rage. He could literally tear Jess limb from limb, he was so mad. Lorelai touched his arm, he flinched, she jumped back.  
  
"Look why don't you come over to the house later. Then you and Rory can talk," Lorelai said.  
  
"You're taking his side, can't you see what he's doing," Dean accused.  
  
"Look, Rory needs to lie down, there's a bed upstairs, why bother taking her home, this is closer. She'll get some sleep then go home, you come over and you guys talk," Lorelai said.  
  
"Fine," Dean stormed out, slamming the door in the process.  
  
"I really don't like that guy, especially when he gets in one of his moods," Luke commented.  
  
"One of his moods. Compared to you, his moods are mild. When you get mad, it's like a volcano erupting, trust me Luke, no one has a temper like you," Lorelai reassured him.  
  
Upstairs, Jess showed Rory to Luke's bedroom, "A flannel bedspread of course," Rory commented.  
  
"I don't feel comfortable in Luke's bedroom, where's the couch?" Rory openly admitted.  
  
"No couch for you. You can have my bed," Jess said, leading her down the hall until they came to his bedroom.  
  
Rory entered, her first impression was that he had a lot of books, a wide variety to choose from. She looked at his bookshelf, her mind boggling with the books he had that she didn't. She was picking one out to look at it. When Jess stopped her.  
  
"You are supposed to be resting, not reading, you can look at them later," Jess said.  
  
"But your books, I want –:" Rory said, her thought interrupted by a huge yawn.  
  
"Later I promise," Jess said. He smoothly led her back to his bed and helped her down, he untied her shoes, and when he had put them on the ground he saw she was asleep.  
  
He looked down at her, so innocent and young. He lay down beside her, just meaning to watch her for a bit, then leave and go into the living room. He lay his head down for a second, he was out like a light.  
  
Unconsciously, Rory moved over to the nearest source of warmth. She wrapped herself around it, she sighed happily, when she was all warm. In his sleep, Jess turned to Rory, so they were face to face. Both asleep, happy and warm, and so they slept.  
  
Downstairs, Lorelai and Luke were watching the rain fall. "It's pretty watching the rain fall, but I'm tired, let's go usptairs and see what Jess and Rory are doing?" Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Sure," Luke said. He followed Lorelai up the stairs, they walked into the living room. No sign of Rory or Jess. Down the hall, they saw Jess and Rory sleeping, wrapped around each other. Lorelai went in, she grabbed the comforter from the bottom of the bed and covered Jess and Rory with it. She looked at them, they were so quiet in sleep.  
  
Lorelai made her way down to Luke's bedroom, she took off her shoes and coat, put them on a chair and got under Luke's bedspread. "Flannel, so warm," she commented.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, "What are you doing in my bed?"  
  
"Why I'm going to sleep, why don't you join me?" she asked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Sure," Luke replied, he took off his shoes and put them next to Lorelai's. He crawled into bed with her. He propped himself up on a pillow and looked at her. Lorelai lay facing him, she moved closer to his body, so she could get warm. She lay her head on his pillow and looked at him. Then she closed her eyes, and was asleep within minutes. Luke looked down at her. He took off his hat put it on the dresser next to his bed. He lay down and cradled Lorelai in his arms. He closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes.  
  
The rain fell unheeded by those asleep.  
  
Rory awoke, feeling warm and safe, then she realized that she was wrapped around Jess. She felt her face burning up, she shifted her eyes away from him. Slowly, she set about extracting herself from him. Finally, when she was standing beside the bed. She looked down at Jess. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. She resisted the urge to brush back a lock of evading hair. He stirred and she jumped back in reaction. She grabbed her shoes and ran out into the hall. It was quiet, she walked past Luke's door and stopped.  
  
Her mother lay there, sleeping in Luke's arms. Rory couldn't believe her eyes. She backed away from the door, and walked down the hall to the living room. She sat down on the couch and pondered the last twenty-four hours, a lot had happened. Jess had happened. She closed her eyes and relaxed.  
  
Lorelai opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Luke, he was still asleep. She sat up quickly, what time was it? When she'd crawled into Luke's bed, it'd been 3:18, now the clock on the bedside table read 5:44. Carefully, she separated herself from Luke and made her way out into the hall. She stopped when she saw Rory on the couch. She tiptoed over to the couch and was stopped by Rory's voice.  
  
"Mom, you don't have to sneak up on me," she said, her eyes still closed.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Lorelai asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Luke has a sort of stomp in his walk, Jess moves silently, and then you just walk in. It's hard to explain," Rory said.  
  
"Okay. Do you feel better now?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for letting me sleep and not throwing a fit," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah well, it's not like anything could happen with me and Luke in the next room," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah asleep," Rory commented.  
  
Luke and Jess walked out into the living room, "Hey, what's up?" they asked.  
  
"Nothing, we're just on our way home," Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay, we'll walk you out," Luke said.  
  
At the door of the diner, Luke and Lorelai paused behind and were talking heatedly. Jess and Rory looked at them briefly. "Thanks for letting me use your bed," Rory said.  
  
"No problem, so I'll see you around," Jess remarked, rocking back on his heels.  
  
"Sure, see ya later," Rory yelled as she got into her mom's Jeep.  
  
"It's so nice to be home," Lorelai said, as she entered her house. She kicked off her shoes and threw her jacket on a nearby chair. She went upstairs, "Are you gonna call Dean and see if he can come over?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Why?" Rory asked.  
  
"So I can make myself scarce and let you two talk things out," Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay thanks," Rory said, she made her way over to the phone and picked it up. She hesitated over calling Dean. Finally her fingers dialed the familiar numbers and she heard the ringing then his voice as he said "Hello"  
  
"Hey Dean, it's me Rory."  
  
"Hey Rory, what's up, you feeling better."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You wanna come over?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be over in ten minutes."  
  
"Great, can't wait." She hung up the phone.  
  
Her mom called down from above, "Is he coming over?"  
  
"Yes," Rory called back up the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to be using the phone for the next bit, so don't pick it up, okay," Lorelai  
  
yelled down.  
  
"Sure thing," Rory yelled back up.  
  
There was a knocking at the door, she knew it was Dean. She bounced over to the door eager to see him.  
  
She opened the door, "Dean, come in," she said.  
  
He entered and made his way into the living room. He was pacing the floor, he looked serious, like he was thinking something over.  
  
"What's going on?" Rory said.  
  
"We need to talk about our relationship and where it's going," Dean said.  
  
"Sure, shoot," Rory replied.  
  
"I want us to get more serious," Dean said.  
  
"What'd you mean more serious?" Rory asked, her head tilted at an awkward angle as she tried to understand what he was saying.  
  
"I want everyone to know you're my girlfriend," Dean said.  
  
"Everyone already knows that I am your girlfriend," Rory replied.  
  
"But I want to give you something to show it," Dean said.  
  
"Um okay," Rory mumbled uncertainly.  
  
Dean took out a ring box, opened it and showed it to Rory. "I want you to wear  
  
my class ring," he declared.  
  
"Oh my god, Dean it's beautiful," she clasped it in her hands and looked at her.  
  
"So you accept it," he looked ecstatic.  
  
"Well actually, this is such a big step for us, and I just need some time to think about this, so can I tell you on Monday at school?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Dean said.  
  
"Okay, you want to stay and watch a movie with me?" Rory asked.  
  
"No, I got stuff to do. But I'll see you at school on Monday," Dean said.  
  
"Okay," she walked him to the door, and watched him walk away. When she closed the door, she went over to the phone and saw that the red light was still on. Who could her mom be talking to. She went to get her cell phone to phone Lane. First she looked at her watch, it read 6:58. Maybe she and Lane could still go see a movie.  
  
Quickly she phoned Lane. Luckily, the movie that they both wanted to see was playing in half an hour, so they would meet in 15 minutes and walk to the theatre. Rory hung up and got her stuff together. Still ten minutes later, her mom was on the phone. Rory crept upstairs, stopping when she heard her mom laugh aloud.  
  
"Luke that is so funny, stop you're killing me. Look I gotta go, but I'll see you later. I just gotta go tell Rory that I'm coming over there, bye." She hung up the phone.  
  
Rory walked silently down the hall and crept down the stairs oh so slowly. When she was a safe distance away, she yelled out. "Mom I'm going to the movies with Lane, I'll see you later." She waited for a reply.  
  
"Wait Rory, I'm going out too," Lorelai said. She ran down the stairs, still attaching an earring.  
  
Rory looked her mom up and down. Raised an eyebrow and asked, "Got a hot date, let's see who could it be?" "Taylor Doose the mayor, Kirk the postman, Harry the troubadour, or Luke the coffee-shop owner?" Rory asked.  
  
"None of your business," Lorelai growled jokingly. "I will conduct my affairs in secret, my child need not know," she replied.  
  
"Okay, keep your secrets. I'm going to the movies with Lane, see ya later," she skipped out the door.  
  
"All right all right, I'm going to Luke's for coffee, satisfied," Lorelai asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, indeed, look I gotta go. Or Lane is going to kill me for being later. I have officially one minute to make it to her house," Rory yipped when she looked at her watch.  
  
"Would you like a ride?" Lorelai offered.  
  
"Sure," Rory said. She ran over to the car and vaulted into the seat.  
  
Lorelai revved the engine and sped over to Lane's house. "Made it with two seconds to spare. Thanks mom, see ya later. Have fun with Luke."  
  
"Oh I will," Lorelai said, as she revved the engine and sped off to the diner.  
  
"Rory let's go, before my mom decides to make me stay home," Lane said, while running down the path and out the gate.  
  
"Okay, we still have fifteen minutes till the movie starts and it only takes two minutes to walk over there," Rory said.  
  
"Whatever, Miss Logical," Lane remarked.  
  
They made it to the theater with ten minutes to spare, were inside and in the concession line with eight minutes left. Rory and Lane were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't see who was behind them.  
  
"Well who'd thought Miss Prim and Proper, out at the movies on a Saturday night after such an exhausting day," someone remarked.  
  
"Jess, what are you doing here?" Rory asked, her tone a little miffed.  
  
"Last I checked, it was okay for anyone to go to the movies on a Saturday night," he replied.  
  
"What movie are you going to see?" Rory asked.  
  
"Collateral Damage, the new action movie, it's supposed to be really good," Jess said.  
  
"Great, then I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Rory turned around.  
  
"What movie are you going to see?" Jess asked.  
  
"Crossroads," Lane replied.  
  
"The chick flick," Jess grimaced.  
  
"Yes the chick flick," Rory was fast becoming ticked off at Jess. He was acting this way to piss her off and it was working.  
  
"Well because-" Lane was cut off by Rory jerking her to the concession stand. "Order," Rory said.  
  
"Okay, I'll have a large popcorn and a large pop," Lane said, while she waited for  
  
her stuff to be ready, she counted out the correct change.  
  
"Why so mad Rory?" Jess asked caustically.  
  
"Because you're so annoying," her eyes flashed arrows of rage at him.  
  
"I'm only trying to be charming," Jess mocked.  
  
"Well stop, it's bloody annoying and another thing-," she was cut off by Lane.  
  
"Rory, it's your turn to order," Lane said.  
  
"A large popcorn and a medium coke, please," Rory said. She turned back around to stare hostily at Jess.  
  
"That comes to $6.75, miss," the guy at the counter said.  
  
"Rory slammed seven dollars onto the counter, "Keep the change," she said and stalked off to the theater, dragging Lane with her.  
  
She turned around once to glare at Jess, before disappearing into the theater. Jess purchased his food and drink and made his way to his theater, where Collateral Damage was showing.  
  
Once settled in the theater, Lane asked, "What is going on between you and Jess?"  
  
"Nothing, we just had a little adventure today," Rory said.  
  
"Well tell me," Lane said.  
  
So Rory did, and by the time she'd wrapped the story up, Crossroads was starting. About halfway through the movie, Lane told Rory that she had to run off somewhere and would be back as soon as possible. Rory knew what she was talking about. Girl stuff. Rory settled back into her seat and tried to focus on the movie at hand. She just had a tough time trying to believe that Britney Spears was an actress and not just a singer.  
  
Still after another ten minutes, Lane wasn't back, Rory was just about to get up and go check on her. When she sensed there was someone behind her. 


	3. Passion and Heartache

Jess sat behind her in the very back row, and skimmed her hair with his hand, oh so gently. The movie was at the part when Lucy and her friends were doing the "I Love Rock n' Roll stint" at the bar. "Rory, why are you mad at me?" Jess asked sarcastically.  
  
Rory turned around, "Because you-," she was stopped by Jess's mouth. Hot, sexy and so yummy. She opened her mouth and responded with a ferocious hunger. Rory got on her knees, put her hands on his shoulders and climbed over her seat, dragging her purse with her. Her mouth still attached to Jess's. She tilted her head to one side and ate at his mouth with an animal hunger that demanded to be unleashed.  
  
Jess couldn't believe that he was kissing Rory and that this was how it felt. He stuck his tongue in her mouth, her tongue met his and they dueled for control.  
  
Rory opened her eyes and saw Jess watching her. Her mind was clouded over, all she could think of was Jess and how incredible a kisser he was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself on top of him. Her hips gripped his and she writhed against him.  
  
Jess put his hands on her hips and slowed the rotation, and got her to match his. They moved in unison. Rory moaned softly against his lips and removed her lips from his for a brief second. Jess moved his mouth down her neck and began nibbling on her neck. When his mouth found her thrashing pulse, he covered it with his lips and sucked.  
  
Rory felt the suction all the way down to her toes. She shuddered in reaction. She moved back and her hands ripped at Jess's shirt, opening it. She raked her nails up and down his chest, until she touched his nipples. She drew little circles around them, he moaned. She pinched them lightly, until she lowered her head and licked them lightly. Then he groaned.  
  
Jess was almost gone and he knew if he let this continue, then nothing would stop him until he had gone all the way with Rory. He didn't care if they were in a movie theatre. He had to stop her.  
  
"Rory, where are you?" a voice whispered in the theatre, nearby.  
  
Rory came out of her haze and looked around to see Lane, four lanes down looking for her. She looked back at Jess. His shirt was open and he was sprawled beneath her. His eyes were luminous with desire. She could feel his want through his jeans, it made her feel warm inside.  
  
His hands gripped her hips and she looked down at him. "Jess I don't know what to say," she said calmly. She got off him and fixed her clothes, straightening them. She opened her mouth to try and explain. Jess covered it with a finger. "Don't," he said. He went to close his shirt when Rory stopped him.  
  
She looked at the red scratches on his chest, "Did I do that?" she asked.  
  
" Yeah, you were quite the wild thing," he said.  
  
"Oh," she hung her head.  
  
He lifted her chin with his finger, "It's nothing to be ashamed of," he said.  
  
"I gotta go. Lane's looking for me," Rory said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at school on Monday," Jess said, then he turned and left.  
  
Rory made her way to where Lane was, after making an excuse they settled back in and watched the rest of the movie.  
  
When Rory got home, it was 10:17. The answering machine was beeping, her mom was nowhere to be seen. Rory pressed play on the answering machine. On came Dean's voice.  
  
"Hey Rory, it's 8:30, just wondering if you wanted to do something, obviously you're out, call me later."  
  
Then on came her mom's voice, "Rory, it's 9:40, I'm still out as you can obviously see, call me when you get home, bye."  
  
Rory erased the messages, and picked up the phone to call her mom. "Hey Mom, it's me, I just got in from the movie."  
  
"Hey Rory, I'll be home in about ten minutes," Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay see you then," Rory said. She hung up. She made her way into her room, she took off her coat and pushed her hair off her neck to brush it. She paused when she saw little red marks on her neck. That must've happened when Jess had been biting her neck. She tingled all over at the memory. The slamming of a door, ripped her back to the present.  
  
"Rory," Lorelai called out.  
  
"Coming," Rory hurriedly covered her neck with her hair, praying her mom wouldn't notice anything. She rushed out into the hall, and went to see her mom. "How was Luke?" she asked.  
  
"Luke was fine," Lorelai answered. "How was Lane and the movie?"  
  
"Lane was fine, and the movie" her brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"You did see the movie, didn't you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah, most of it," Rory said, still lost in thought.  
  
"What'd you mean most of it," Lorelai questioned.  
  
"Lane had a little problem that required some out of the theater time," Rory answered.  
  
"Oh okay, well I'm off to bed, see you in the morning, don't wake me before 10, then we'll go to Luke's for breakfast," Lorelai said. She stopped to look at Rory, "You okay, you look a little feverish," she felt Rory's forehead. "You are a bit warm," she declared.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired, after all it's been a long day, see you in the morning," she made her way to her bedroom. Silently cursing herself for almost slipping up. There was no way she could tell her mother until she and Jess had talked over what had happened. She still couldn't believe that she'd acted that way with Jess. She lay on her bed in the darkness and contemplated all the changes that had occurred in the last twenty-four hours.  
  
Sunday morning dawned bright and early, Lorelai opened her eyes and squinted, her pink fuzzy alarm clock read 7:24. She opened her eyes wide, it could not possibly be 7:24 in the morning, that was just crazy and especially on a Sunday morning. She never woke before ten in the morning at least. She was awake now, may as well get up. Where had that thought come from? She was scared, her body was already craving coffee, and she knew there was no coffee in the house. She'd have to go to Luke's, unless he would deliver it to her. That made her smile, only one way to find out. She crept down the stairs stealthily, there was no sign of Rory on the front. She grabbed the phone and crept back up the stairs, went into her room and shut the door. She dialed the number and waited for his gruff voice to greet her.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Luke, it's me Lorelai."  
  
"Lorelai, why are you phoning me, and at this ungodly hour, it's seven-thirty, are you aware of the hour?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Luke, that's why I'm phoning you," she admitted.  
  
"You're phoning me because you woke up early?" he asked.  
  
"No, because you have coffee and I don't and I was wondering if you would…" she hesitated. "Come over and bring me some coffee," she asked quietly, waiting to hear the eruption. There was nothing on the line for a long moment.  
  
"You want me to bring you coffee and that's it?" he asked.  
  
"Well yes, of course if you bring it straight away there is a bonus present," Lorelai said.  
  
"There is?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes," Lorelai breathed heavily.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes," Luke said and hung up.  
  
Lorelai clapped her hands in glee. She couldn't wait, Luke was in for a big surprise. She ran to her closet and raked through her clothes.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs, Rory was dreaming about the events from the previous night. Jess in the movie theatre. Only in this dream or nightmare, Dean was there and he called her a cheating slut. She broke away from Jess and ran after Dean. She sat up, sweat soaking her body. Her eyes flew open, it was just a dream, she kept telling herself. She looked at her clock, only 7:40, her mom wouldn't be awake till at least ten. This would give her time to catch up on her homework. She got out of bed and put on her comfy slippers and settled at her desk. Just as she opened her English Literature book to read the latest poem assigned. She thought she heard a soft knock on the front door. She opened her door, just in time to see Lorelai go prancing past in a robe, she looked awake. Rory kept quiet and waited to see who it could be. Her eyes widened, when she saw it was Luke and he was carrying coffee. That made sense. What happened next, didn't.  
  
"Luke, you are the coffee-god," Lorelai mockingly simpered.  
  
"Whatever, where's my bonus present?" Luke asked.  
  
"Bonus present," Lorelai wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Oh, well you have to come inside to get it," she said, opening the door wider.  
  
Luke entered, "Well what is it?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Do you have time to stay?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well not really, I put Caesar in charge until I got back and Jess is there helping out, so I guess for a bit," Luke said, his mind still stuck on what he just figured out, and not on Lorelai.  
  
She smiled deviously, and reached out, grabbing his hat. Luke made a grab for it, he opened his mouth to demand it back, when Lorelai put a finger over her mouth. "Rory is still sleeping, now if you want your hat back. You'll have to catch me, but don't forget to be quiet," she said and scampered off up the stairs.  
  
Luke hesitated for a brief second then chased after her.  
  
Rory looked at them, watching as they disappeared upstairs. She decided to go over to the diner to see Jess. She dressed and ran a brush through her hair. Her eyes alight with something reverent akin to happiness. She dashed off a note to her mom and left it on the staircase and ran out the door.  
  
Upstairs, Lorelai was hiding in her closet and she could hear Luke fumbling around in the hallway. She couldn't contain her laughter and when her closet door opened, she collapsed into Luke's arm, her body convulsing in hysterics. He looked so mad, she couldn't help herself. Surprisingly, she pushed him backwards, he landed on the bed. She bounced on top of him. When his hands touched her. She froze, as she felt strange feelings swirl through her. Something had awakened in her, that had lain dormant for a long time. She recognized it as desire, and she saw it reflected in Luke's eyes.  
  
Luke looked back her, with desire reflecting in his eyes. She leaned down to kiss him. He stopped her. "Lorelai what are we doing?" he asked.  
  
"We're kissing," she said.  
  
"But I think we should talk about this," Luke rationalized.  
  
"Okay, spill the beans, then we can get down to business," Lorelai said.  
  
"I've liked you for a long time, and I only just realized that I want something more than what we have," Luke laid his cards on the table.  
  
Lorelai looked shocked for a second, then she replied, "So you like me and you want to have a fling that no one knows about, am I right?"  
  
Luke considered it for a second, then nodded, "Yeah, that's exactly what I want."  
  
"Okay, what better place to start than my bedroom," Lorelai said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
Luke pulled away, "I have to get back to the diner, so come by later, for your usual breakfast, and we'll talk or something," Luke said, getting off the bed and putting his hat on.  
  
"Sure Luke, I'll come for coffee and something," she said her tone heavy with sexual innuendo. She winked as he walked out the door. "Hey Luke, anything you want help with?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
All she heard was a breathless curse as he walked down the stairs and shut the door on his way out. Lorelai squealed in excitement and ran downstairs to wake Rory and tell her. She was stopped by a note on the stairwell.  
  
Mom,  
  
Gone to the diner for coffee, couldn't wait.  
  
Love Rory  
  
Lorelai raced upstairs to get changed to make her way to the diner.  
  
Rory arrived at the diner and saw Jess through the window. She was a little scared about what he would say after last night. After all, it was even more than she'd ever done with Dean. And Jess was more experienced, she was sure of it. She went in with her heart on her sleeve.  
  
"Hey Jess," she tried to sound casual.  
  
Jess turned around shocked to see her here, at this hour. He knew that the Gilmore girls never got up before at least ten on the weekend. "Is something wrong?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"No, I just wanted to see you. I was wondering if we could talk about last night," she asked.  
  
He turned around, looked her in the eye, and said "There's nothing to talk about, it was a burst of hormones. I mean we're only young and horny once, was I wrong in my assumption?" he asked.  
  
Rory flinched, she shuttered her emotions, "No, you weren't wrong, sorry I bothered you," she said and turned away. Luke dashed in the door, looking harried.  
  
"Hey Unc, something wrong?" Jess asked.  
  
"Nope nothing, Rory can I get you some coffee?" Luke asked.  
  
"No, I'm not thirsty," she looked at Jess and walked out the door.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Luke asked.  
  
"No it's just between Rory and I," Jess said.  
  
"Don't hurt her Jess, she's like a daughter to me," Luke said, just as Lorelai walked in the door.  
  
"Aaaah Luke, that's so sweet, are we a family?" Lorelai joked.  
  
Luke looked shocked, his eyes flew wide open, "Coffee Lorelai," he offered. She flew to the counter with a shriek of happiness and held her cup out for hot coffee.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and kept sweeping, he watched out the window as Rory walked to the market. Where Dean worked, his jaw clenched. He'd to act as if it were nothing, otherwise she would spin happily ever after around them. And that wouldn't suffice, he'd only end up hurting her. 


	4. Friction

Title: Rory dumps Poor Bewildered Dean Author: Charmkat Pairing: L/L & R/J Rating: PG-13(for now) Disclaimer: I own none of GG unfortunately.  
  
Rory walked over to the market and went inside. She knew Dean had the early shift on Sundays. Sure enough there he was on Aisle 3, stacking green beans. "Dean are you busy?" she called out. Dean looked up as if he'd heard an alien talking. "Rory is that you?" he asked confusedly. "Yes, I am awake before ten o'clock on a Sunday morning, is it so hard to believe," she sounded out angrily. "Well no, it's just that-" he was cut off by Rory. "What is so bloody hard to believe?" she yelled at him. Dean stood there frozen in position with his green beans, he looked shell-shocked. "I just w-" She waved a hand, "Oh forget it, are you free tonight?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" he asked. "Do you want to go out to dinner with me?" "Sure, what time?" he asked. Rory racked her brain, thinking of a suitable time "How about five, we'll meet in the park, and don't ask it's a surprise?" she said. "Okay, I'll meet you in the park at five," Dean said, to Rory's back as she stalked out of the store. He went back to stacking the green beans, unaware of what awaited him that night.  
  
Rory stalked outside and pondered how she was going to put her plan effectively into action. She wasn't using Dean to make Jess jealous, was she? She brushed that thought away and made her way home. It was only eight-thirty. Plenty of time to do homework and plot how to exact her revenge.  
  
Meanwhile, Lorelai was sitting at the counter sipping coffee and watching Luke walk around. She'd tilted her head to get a better view of his posterior. When he turned around to catch her. He turned a dark red. Lorelai laughed silently, the man was so shy. She'd have to do something about that. As Luke walked past her to deliver some food to a table, Lorelai innocently grazed his bottom with her hand. Luke fumbled and almost dropped the plates.  
  
"Luke I need to see you about something?" she trailed her hand down her blouse and stared him blatantly. "Just a minute Lorelai," he said, talking to an irate customer. "Sure Luke," she said breathlessly.  
  
Rory was at home, and she was going through her wardrobe, discarding one thing after another. "Damn it none of these are good enough," she swore aloud. Then a lightbulb went off in her head, why not raid her mom's closet. She ran upstairs and found the perfect outfit, that would knock Dean and Jess for a loop. She took it downstairs and put deep in the back of her closet, where it would remain until later that night.  
  
Rory walked into the diner with Dean, in her "outfit", people turned and gaped at her. Clad in a black mini that ended several inches above respectable knee length, a purple tank top, black boots, and with enough makeup on to make a good girl gone bad proud. "Where'd you want to sit?" she asked Dean. "Wherever you want," Dean was still in shock from when she'd opened the door. He was proud and horny. He knew something had changed in their relationship, and he couldn't wait to find out. Just as he sat down, he noticed the diner had gone silent again. When he turned around to see what was going on, he almost couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Lorelai and Luke were in a passionate clinch, they were partially hidden in a corner of the diner, more in the back. But whenever the kitchen door swung open, you could see their hands moving fast and furiously. Dean looked at Rory to see what she thought of it. She was watching them, looking happy. Just then Rory put two fingers in her mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle. Luke and Lorelai jumped apart. Luke realized that they had an audience, he fumed silently then shrugged his shoulders for a second and disappeared into the back. Lorelai looked out and gaped when she saw Rory. "Rory is that you?" "Yeah, you don't like it. Just thought I'd get all wild tonight, I'm in the mood," Rory explained. "Yeah, you look great in my clothes," Lorelai added. "You don't mind do you," Rory said, but her gaze was already elsewhere. Lorelai followed her gaze and saw Jess come in the door. Before Jess could see her, Rory had gone back to looking at Dean, with moon eyes. Lorelai wrinkled her brow in confusion, then just decided to let it go. After all Rory was a grown-up and could take care of herself. She made her way behind the counter to "help" Luke.  
  
Jess walked in the door, looked around and was floored when he saw some hot chick sitting with her back to him. She had the same brown hairs as Rory, except Rory would never dress like that. So he was safe. Because if -. It was Rory. And she was dressed like that, and she was with Dean. His hands clenched, he looked down and unclenched them. He reasserted his control and made his way casually over to her table.  
  
Rory was talking with Dean, trying to appear interested. She sensed Jess behind her. She threw her head back and laughed. She looked up and saw Jess standing beside her. "Can I help you?" she asked. "No, just wanted to know if I could borrow that copy of Jane Eyre?" he asked. Her eyes flickered in surprise, that she shielded behind a look of nonchalance. "I don't have it with me, I'll bring it by tomorrow," she looked at him and turned back to Dean and went on ignoring Jess. "Also I -" he was cut off by Rory. "What do you want, can't you see I'm busy, besides you made it clear earlier that you wanted nothing to do with me. So make like you said and get lost," Rory said harshly. Jess flinched and walked away, his eyes filling with anger. "What was that all about?" Dean asked. "Nothing, he means nothing to me. You are everything to me," Rory bluffed, joining her hand with his and looked deep in his eyes. Jess watched them, anger filled his veins along with jealousy. He stormed up the stairs. He walked into Luke. "What's wrong?" Luke asked. "Nothing," Jess yelled. "What's his problem?" Lorelai asked, coming up behind Luke. "He has a case of Roritis," Luke said. "What?" Lorelai said. "Never mind," Luke said, as he wrapped his arms around her and watched Dean and Rory. There was a relationship that was falling apart.  
  
After a successful dinner, in which Rory knew she'd made Jess jealous. She and Dean walked home. He kissed her good night on the doorstep and then walked away. After he was gone, she wiped her lips clean, he left her cold. Where before, she'd felt a slow burn, now she just felt cold. Jess made her burn. She closed her eyes and walked down the dark hallway to her room. She knew her mom was still at Luke's. She opened her bedroom door, then turned and slammed it shut behind her. After that first scene in the diner, she thought Jess would've come back for more. But obviously he wasn't stupid. He just stayed upstairs and wouldn't come down. She shrugged her shoulders and started to take off her top. A soft sigh stopped her. She put her shirt back on and turned on her light. There on her bed lay Jess.  
  
"Can I help you?" ice marked her tone. "Yeah, you can tell me, why the hell you were dressed like that with him?" he demanded an answer. "You're not my boyfriend, why the hell should I tell you anything," Rory raged. "Get out of my room and my house," she yelled. "Why, is Dean waiting in the living room?" Jess got off the bed and walked out into the living room to see for himself. "There's no one here," Rory said. "Did you send him home like a good little boy," Jess sneered. "Yes I sent him home," Rory admitted. "If you dressed like that to make me jealous, you succeeded," Jess said, moving closer to her. Rory backed up, her knees hitting the couch "I wasn't trying to make you-" she was cut off by the look in Jess's eyes. He leaned forward, his mouth honing in on its target. She closed her mouth and waited for something that would never come. She heard an indrawn breath and her eyes flew open. She was floored when she saw her mom. "What are you doing home already?" Rory asked. "I came home because I live here, now what is he doing here?" she pointed at Jess. "I was just leaving," Jess said and cut out of there quickly. The front door shut behind him. "Care to explain, did it have anything to do with your outfit at the diner tonight?" Lorelai asked. "Yes, I was just trying to get back at Jess," Rory said. "By dressing like that," Lorelai exclaimed. "I know it was stupid, but it was the quickest way- never mind," Rory said. "Well I'm going to bed, if you want to talk about it, I'm here," Lorelai said, walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Rory sat on the couch and shook her head, what was she going to do? She could either ignore Jess and throw herself whole-heartedly into her relationship with Dean. Or she could pursue Jess and throw caution to the wind. Although the latter sounded appealing, she just couldn't do that to Dean. Oh well, Dean was just too good to pass up. She shrugged her shoulders. Tomorrow at school, she would give Dean her answer, regarding his ring.  
  
A beautiful sunny day had dawned. Rory awoke at her usual 6:35. She rolled out of bed and stretched. Yawning aloud, she looked outside and thought, Ugh another Monday morning. Monday was always the worst. She walked down the hallway to the bathroom to have a shower. Upstairs, Lorelai looked at her clock and it only read 6:42. She still had an hour till she had to get up. She burrowed back under her covers and went back to sleep. Dreams of Luke penetrated her dreams. She smiled in her sleep. Rory stepped into the kitchen, freshly washed and dressed. She turned on the coffee, it was 7:10. She pulled out her usual box of cereal and sat down to have a bowl and read Entertainment Weekly. By 7:20, she was done, and it was time to go upstairs and start trying to wake her mom. Slowly, Rory strolled upstairs and knocked on her mom's door. "Mom it's time to get up." "No, it's still dark, it's not time to get up," Lorelai evaded. "It is time to get up, it's 7:22, get up, or you'll be late for work. I have to walk to school, so I'll see you later," Rory walked down the stairs, grabbed her backpack and walked out the door. Lane was waiting at the end of the driveway, "Lane is that really you? What happened to your mom never letting you out of the house again?" Rory asked. "Well my mom and I had a long talk last night and we've decided that she is going to be a little more open-minded," Lane explained. "That's great," Rory commented. "I know, so now I can do stuff, because I'm free," Lane sighed happily. "So, what class do you have first?" Rory changed the topic of conversation. "I have Math, what about you?" Lane replied. "I have Literature," Rory retorted. "Hey you want to stop at Luke's for a coffee?" Lane asked. "No I'm just gonna walk to school, I'll meet you there, if you want to go in," Rory said. Lane stopped in her tracks, "Never would I dream, that the day would come, where Rory Gilmore says no to coffee." "I already had a cup today, besides there is always break and lunch," Rory said. "True, okay, I just wondered if there was something you were avoiding," Lane said, just then the diner door opened and Jess walked out. "Hey Rory," Jess said. "Hey Jess," Rory said. "Let's go," she dragged Lane away. She turned back and saw Jess staring after them. She turned back and focused on getting to school and seeing Dean. Dean met her at the front of her school, "So will you wear my ring?" Rory thought about it for a minute, then she saw Jess out of the corner of her eye. She knew she could no longer keep the hoax up. She would only hurt Dean in the end. Maybe she could persuade them to be friends after he got over his anger. Jess watched them from afar and knew Rory had seen him and now she was going off with Dean. He clenched his fists in anger, and walked off in the opposite direction to his first class, Literature.  
  
By the bell rang, Rory still hadn't taken her seat in front of him. He wondered if she was making out with Dean under the trees outside. After all it was a beautiful April day. Just then, the object of his thoughts walked through the door. He searched her face for obvious signs that she'd been making out with Dean. He then thought about how he'd treated Rory on Sunday after their little tryst in the theatre. He'd shouldn't have been so hasty to treat like it was another meaningless thing, when it was so clearly not. It had seemed to mean something to her, if she wanted to talk about it. Or maybe she'd only wanted to tell him to not tell Dean. His mind zoomed from one possibility to another. "Mr. Blacken, would you please pay attention in class," Mrs. Slumbers scolded. Jess smiled at her, "Sure thing, please accept my apology," he said. "Only if you tell us what poem Alexander Pope is famous for writing?" Mrs. Slumbers asked, looking at him along with the rest of class, except Rory. "Rape of the Lock," Jess answered. "Now class, please turn to page four fifty-seven, and we will take turns reading the poem and then we will discuss it," Mrs. Slumber's voice faded off. Jess focused on Rory. "Now class, do we have any volunteers to read the first stanza?" the teacher addressed the class. "I will," Rory shakily volunteered. "Very well, Miss Gilmore," Mrs. Slumbers acceded. Rory began to read, and Jess was hypnotized, he stared at the back of her head. When she'd finished, Jess volunteered to read. After class was over, Jess attempted to go over to Rory, but she was talking to the teacher about the assignment. Jess went to the back of the classroom and was looking through his binder for something, when he overheard some girls gossiping. "Can you believe it, Rory dumped Dean," one girl piped up. "I know, he's such a sweetie, although I heard he was kind of sweet on Suzy the new girl from Ohio," another girl said. "Why did she dump him," the first girl asked. "I don't know, they had been dating for five months, then wham it's over. He must be heartbroken," the second girl answered. The voices faded away as the girls walked away. Jess could hardly believe his ears. Rory had dumped Dean. But why? He was going to find out. Just then the teacher's voice penetrated his thoughts, pulling him back to reality. "Class, I have come up with a better idea for your assignment," Mrs. Slumbers said. Everyone took their seats, waiting for the change. "I want you to get into pairs. Write a poem about a specific person, dead or alive. Write your own poems individually, then switch with your partner and have your partner try and guess who the person is. Then present them to the class, this will be due on Friday."  
  
As Mrs. Slumbers settled behind her desk, she closed her eyes and waited for the bell to ring, so she could go to her locker and forget about this assignment. No one would be her partner, the people in this class were too conceited. "Rory want to be my partner?" a voice asked. "No," she kept her eyes closed. "You can't avoid me forever," Jess said. "Yes I can," her eyes still closed. "We need to talk," Jess said. "As I recall, you didn't want to talk," Rory said, one eye now open. "If you be my partner, I will do anything you want, but I need to talk to you," Jess said. Unaware that the whole class had gone silent, Rory agreed, "Fine." They sat together, Rory rather reluctantly, looking, as if she wanted to bolt at any second. "So what's going on with you and Dean?" Jess asked. "We broke up," Rory answered, not volunteering any details. "Why?" "Because we both felt like it was time to move on," Rory said. "Okay, let's get on with the poems, what's your take on this?" Jess started an easy subject for them, and they discussed it at length, until the bell rang. "So I'll come by the diner after school and we'll talk," Rory said, as she walked with Jess out the door. "Okay," Jess said, then walked down the hall towards his next class. 


	5. Chilton, Poems, & a Fight

Title: Chilton, Poems and A Fight  
  
Author: Charmkat  
  
Pairing: R/J & L/L  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG, I'm just a huge fan.  
  
Rating: PG, for minimal violence and some sappiness  
  
Author's Note: Thanks again to all those who continue to read my story and give me feedback, you guys are the best. You can email me @ charm_kat84@hotmail.com with any suggestions you might have for future ideas on how what's happening should continue to occur. Or anything else. Thanks again. Please R/R! ( (  
  
"It's a beautiful day Sookie, smiles all around," Lorelai jumped from one curtain to the next. "What're you so happy about?" Sookie asked. "It's spring, the birds are singing, and flowers are blooming. Luke likes me," she said. "You and Luke, it's about time," Sookie exclaimed. "What'd you mean it's about time?" Lorelai asked dumbly. "The man has been in love with you forever, and you just realized it now," Sookie said. "Luke's not in love with me," Lorelai denied. "We're just having a bit of fun." Sookie shook her head disbelieving, "Whatever you say." Making her way back to her domain, the kitchen. "Sookie, what's for lunch today, it smells divine," Lorelai sniffed appreciatively. "It's a surprise, so stay out of my kitchen," Sookie warned jokingly. "Okay, I'll be at the front desk, with Michel," Lorelai said.  
  
"Ah Lorelai, there was a call from a Mrs. Emily Gilmore. I believe she said she was your mother, and you are to call her immediately," Michel said in his thick French accent. Lorelai regarded Michel from the top of his reflecting shiny head, his snazzy suit, down to his Italian leather shoes. "Sure thing, and when did my mother phone" "About an hour ago," Michel wrinkled his nose annoyingly. "What is that god awful smell?" he waved his fingers daintily in front of his face. "It's my new perfume, it's called Miserable, do you not like it?" Lorelai asked him comically. "It is horrible," he pronounced thickly with French accented syllables. "Okay, can you go check Room 126, and see if they got their bottle of complimentary champagne?" Lorelai asked. "Forever a servant running back and forth," Michel remarked on his way out of the room. Just then the phone rang, "Hello Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking, how may I help you?" "Lorelai, it's Emily, now will you please stop whatever you're doing, because I need to talk to you," Emily said assertively. "Yes, what is it?" Lorelai said, while looking at some important documents. "Remember when Rory applied to Chilton just to see if she could get in for the next semester starting in September, well she got in." Emily dropped her huge bomb. Lorelai fell silent, "What'd you mean she got in?" "Well she applied and she got in. She has an appointment there next Monday, to meet the Headmaster and to see if she would want to go there," Emily rambled on happily. "Okay, I'll tell her," Lorelai said and hung up.  
  
Rory walked through the door of her house and went down the hall to her bedroom, where she dropped her backpack and pondered the day and what'd happened. "Rory," she heard her mom calling her. "In my bedroom," Rory called, her eyes searching her bookcase for the latest assigned book, Jane Eyre. "Honey, can you sit down, I need to talk you," Lorelai said. "What is it?" Rory still looking for the copy of Jane Eyre, she moved to get it, only to be stopped by her mother's loud tone. "Sit down," Lorelai said louder. "What is it?" Rory sat, watching her mother for any reaction of any kind. "Emily phoned me today, you got into Chilton," Lorelai got no further. Rory leaped off the bed and started bouncing around excitedly. "I got into Chilton," she chanted excitedly. "Yes, now as my mother was saying on the phone, you have an appointment on Monday to go there and meet the headmaster and see the school, if you want," Lorelai said. "Of course, I want to go. Can I phone Grandma now?" Rory squealed. "Sure go ahead," Lorelai said weakly, holding her head between her hands as Rory bounced out of the room. She could hear Rory on the phone, Lorelai could no longer bear it. Rory was her mother's daughter, not her but her mother's. She grabbed her keys and ran out of the house. She got into her Jeep and took off.  
  
Rory just got off the phone, she was so excited. She went back into the living room, to tell her mom everything. Lorelai was gone, there was no note and the Jeep keys were gone. She walked out of the house and over to Luke's. No sign of her mom. "Hey what's up kiddo?" Luke asked. "Nothing have you seen my mom?" Rory asked. "No, she hasn't been in here for her usual pot of coffee," Luke said. "Is Jess here?" Rory asked. "Yeah, he's in the back," Luke pointed up through the door and up the stairs. Rory walked through and up the stairs, pausing for a second then going through the door. Jess was in the middle of reading a book. "What're you reading?" she asked. He showed her the dog eared cover of a book of poems by Emily Dickinson, "Looking for inspiration?" she asked. "No, just reading, to get a feel," Jess said. "For poetry," Rory assumed. "No for the Romantic Age poets, it's really spell-binding," Jess admitted. "Well I'm not really in a creative mood," Rory hinted, and then told Jess what had happened. After she'd finished, Jess told her to take it easy, her mom would come back. She was probably just feeling a little overwhelmed by the situation at hand.  
  
"Oh well, enough about me, let's get down to business. Who are you going to write about?" Rory asked. "How about this, we write our poems and then share them," Jess suggested. "Sure, well since I can possibly write a poem, I'll talk to you at school about it. Don't we have Law together?" Rory said. "Yeah we do. See you there," Jess smiled. "You should do that more," Rory said quietly. "What make suggestions," Jess said. "No smile," Rory turned around and walked out the door, not looking back. If she had, she'd seen Jess looking at her.  
  
Rory's clock hit 11:00, a vehicle pulled in the driveway. Rory drew back her curtain, the Jeep was home and so was her mom. She ran to the front door and threw it open, hugging Lorelai when she came in. "Don't ever do that again?" "What?" Lorelai said. "Leave without telling me where you're going," Rory said. "Now where did you go?" Rory asked. "To your grandma's to talk about Chilton," Lorelai admitted. "What exactly did you talk about?" Rory asked. "I'll tell you tomorrow, but I'm tired and I have work tomorrow, and you have school, so later okay," Lorelai said, walking past Rory to the stairs. "Did you even have any coffee today?" Rory asked. "No I don't think that I did. See you in the morning," Lorelai said from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Oh by the way, I dumped Dean," Rory yelled up and walked down the hall to her room and slammed the door. A thundering could be heard coming down the stairs, her door flew open. Her mother half undressed, "What'd you mean you dumped Dean?" "I dumped Dean, we broke up, we're no longer together," Rory said. "Yeah I know that, but why? You guys had something good going," Lorelai said. "He got boring," Rory said. "He got boring, there's got to be more," Lorelai mimicked. "There was nothing there, no spark, I lost interest, it felt like a job, not fun," Rory explained. "Oh, well dating can be like that," Lorelai said. "Now what did you and Grandma talk about?" Rory asked. "Not now, I said tomorrow," Lorelai made her way out of the door. "So that's it, all you wanted to know was why I dumped Dean," Rory accused. "What if I told you the reason I dumped Dean, was because I'm having an affair with Jess, and Jess is so much better than Dean," Rory said. Lorelai laughed until her sides ached. "That can't be true, you and Jess are just friends." Rory stared at her seriously, her gaze never moving. "Oh my god, you're telling the truth, you and Jess, where?" "None of your business," Rory said. "If you can have your secrets, then so can I?" Rory slammed her door, locking it. Lorelai pounded on it, "Oh come on Rory, let me in." Rory turned her stereo on and pumped the volume, she left it like that for an hour, by then it was 12:30. Time for bed. Rory shut off the stereo and climbed under the sheets. And in her dreams came the perfect idea for a poem.  
  
SWEET DECEPTIVE ONE, WHO ARE YOU?  
  
He is one with the wind Sweet and forever surrounding me His voice, a melancholy call to my soul Unite as one with my love Masked as a deception Forbidden and untouchable Malicious and unbearable Truly honest and erroneously puzzling Dark mahogany curling like sweet chocolate Cerulean pools of wisdom Revealing so much depth Lucid in its allure A body built for sin Come to me in my dreams Who are you Oh sweet deceptive one  
  
When she'd finished writing her poem, it was 5:16, time to get going. Her mom would just have to find her own way out of bed this morning. Rory planned to be gone by six. She wanted to have breakfast at Luke's, and read her poem to Jess and get his feedback. Maybe he'd written his poem by now.  
  
Jess rolled over as he dreamed, lucid visions haunting him as he struggled to escape. He jolted awake. His body shaking and covered in sweat. He looked at his clock, 5:23. Time to get up. Luke was already downstairs in the diner. The diner opened Monday to Friday at 6am and closed at 10pm. On Saturday, it opened at 7am and closed at 10pm. On Sunday, it opened at 7:30am and closed at 9pm. Luke was a workaholic when it came to his diner. But if Jess got down there, by six he could work for an hour and a half until he left for school at seven-thirty. Mind made up, he ran to the bathroom to take a cold shower that would kill his dream and awaken him.  
  
A line floated in his mind, from his dream. Girl of my dreams, sweet seductress. Jess got sidetracked and ended up sitting down at a diner table and started writing. When he was done, it was 6:24, and Rory was staring at him from across the table. "How long have you been there?" Jess asked. "Oh about 20 minutes, whatcha writing?" she asked. "My poem for the assignment," Jess said, covering the sheet of paper with his hand. You wanna hear it?" "Sure," Rory said.  
  
GIRL OF MY DREAMS  
  
Soft and sweet So innocent Like a newborn babe A colt taking its first steps Shaky and sensitive Indecision clouds such vivid eyes That entails such everlasting questions Provoking answers That only seems to confuse the mind But as sure I am of her loveliness As I am of her honesty And her beauty Is the next step she takes Going to be her exalted or demeaned A wisp of air A breath of life Fragile and delicate like candlelight Praise and glory are in her step Like a shadow In my dreams A distant memory Yet to cause a tremor That reveals The girl of my dreams  
  
"What'd you think?" Jess asked. "Oh," Rory was struck by how emotionally raw Jess made her feel, he made her feel so exposed. "I loved it." She looked him in the eyes, laid her hand over his. "I truly think it was excellent, beautiful, so much more than I can put into words," she whispered, still in awe of what she'd just heard.  
  
"So you wanna hear mine?" she asked. "Yeah sure," Jess said. Rory tucked her hair behind her ear and started to read.  
  
Jess was awestruck by what'd he just heard. "That was amazing." They talked aptly about it for awhile. Rory glanced at her watch, 7:54. "Oh my god, school starts in 15 minutes, we have got to go now." She got out of her seat, and told Luke she wanted to take her coffee to go. "We gotta go, later Uncle Luke," Jess said on the way out of the diner.  
  
"Miss Gilmore and Mister Mariano, could you try to be on time next class," Ms. Martin said, pushing her thick horn-rimmed glasses back on her spindly face. "That will be all, you may sit. Now class as I was saying, today we will learning about how a jury is picked." Which so began a class of notes and lectures, that almost put Rory to sleep. Finally class was over, "See ya later Jess." She turned around and saw Dean cuddling up to his new girlfriend, Suzy. The newest cheerleader and newest girl in school. Rory felt a twinge of dull pain, then her gaze changed its focus when she saw her mom at the end of the hall. "Mom what are you doing here?" Rory went over and asked her. "Just making sure, that you're okay. You didn't wake me this morning, my evil alarm clock did," Lorelai complained. "Why don't you have Luke be your alarm clock, at least then you'd get up and wouldn't complain," Rory said. "True, Luke would have coffee and that would tempt me out of bed." "Well I gotta go, so see you after school," Lorelai said, walking out the front door of the school.  
  
Rory walked down the front steps of Stars Hollow High School, she looked around and inhaled the fresh spring air. April truly was a beautiful month, with everything in bloom. "Hey Rory, looking forward to Easter Long Weekend?" Lane asked, standing beside her. "You know it, so is your mom keeping you locked up for the whole weekend, or can we do stuff?" Rory asked. "Surprisingly enough, my mom is letting me out of the house, so if you want to do anything. I'm free," Lane replied. "Well actually, I'm going to my grandma's for Easter weekend, but if I get back early, I'll call you," Rory said. She waved as she went down the steps.  
  
Rory walked into the house, "Mom, where are you?" she called. "In the kitchen," her mom replied. Rory ran into the kitchen and sat down, "Okay what's going on?" "Yesterday I went to my mother's to discuss you and your Chilton situation, and what would happen if you were accepted and decided to go. As you know, we are not rich and I can hardly afford to send you there. So between us, we decided that you would live there while you attend Chilton and I would see you whenever. You will have your own transportation, whether it's the limousine or your own car." Rory looked pole-axed, when Lorelai finished. "So basically, you're kicking me out?" she summarized. "No, I'm just giving you the opportunity to get a better education that will help you get into Harvard," Lorelai defended. "Like hell, you just want to get rid of me, because I'm fooling around with Jess, or so you think," Rory accused. "That is not true," Lorelai yelled back. "Whatever, I'm going to the diner," Rory slammed out of the house. "Oooh, she makes me so mad, just presuming things that are so not the truth," Lorelai fumed.  
  
Rory slammed into the diner, still angry from her confrontation with her mom. She looked around and saw Jess standing behind the counter holding a coffepot. "Coffee please?" she sat at the counter. "What's going on?" Jess asked, while pouring the coffee. Rory told him all about her mom, the argument, Chilton and living with her grandmother. After she was done, she felt a lot better. "Thanks for listening, you're a really good listener." Jess put his hands up and backed away, "hey don't make me sound like the nice guy, you'll ruin my reputation."  
  
Rory laughed, "You are really good at making me feel better, thank you," she said. "Sure whatever, so are you coming to my party tonight?" Jess asked. "You're having a party?" Rory looked bewildered. "Yeah, it's my birthday tomorrow, I'll be an old seventeen," Jess said. "Yeah, I'll be here tonight, what time does your party start?" "At eight, but please don't bring me a present," Jess told her. "Okay, but can I take my coffee to go. I have to go somewhere," Rory said. "No, you are not going to get me something, just because I told you and you forgot," Jess came out from behind the counter and tried to hold her back. They were joking and playing around, when the diner door slammed opened. "What are you doing?" a voice roared. Rory and Jess turned around, when Jess saw who it was, he put his arms around Rory protectively. "We were just horsing around," Rory tried to explain. "I don't care, it looks like you were cheating on me," Dean yelled. "What'd you mean, we broke up," Rory said. Dean advanced towards her threateningly. "We didn't break up, you're cheating on me, you slut," Dean nodded towards Jess. "And this is who you're cheating on me with. Tell me Rory, is he any good in the sack?" Rory's face went white and she started to tremble, "How can you say that?" she whispered hoarsely. She felt Jess's arms around her and drew strength from them. "Well look at you two, cozy as a picture, you make me sick," Dean yelled and advanced threateningly towards Jess and Rory. "Jess and I are just friends, not that it's any of your business," Rory clarified. "You're nothing but a tramp, who struts her stuff all over town," Dean accused. Jess moved in front of Rory protectively, placing her behind him. Dean moved closer and closer, until he was towering over Jess. "Now how do you like, knowing that you all you're going to get is my leftovers," Dean yelled. "Liar, I never slept with you," Rory said quietly. "Look Dean, you better just get out or else," Jess threatened. "Or else what, Diner Boy, you gonna throw some burgers and fries at me, bring it on," Dean rolled up his sleeves and took off his jacket. "Can we at least take this outside," Jess offered. "No, we'll do this right here," Dean said. "Fine," Jess took off his sweater, and handed it to Rory. "You might want to go stand behind the counter." Rory nodded numbly, she went behind the counter and closed her eyes. Jess and Dean put their fists up and circled each other. One tall and full of an unquestionable rage and jealousy. The other lean and quick, full of cunning and wit. Dean struck out first. 


	6. Running Away

Title: Running Away  
  
  
  
Author: Charmkat  
  
Pairing: R/J, there will be L/L in future chapters  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG, I'm just a huge fan.  
  
Rating: PG, for minimal violence, (up to R, in later chapters)  
  
Author's Note: Once again, thanks to those who read and reviewed, much appreciated, hope you like this little twist, I know it seems out of character, but it's how I see things happening. Email me charm_kat@hotmail.com if you want to see something different. Thanks again.  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Luke walked in the door. "What's going on here?" Lorelai asked, taking in her daughter's white face, Jess standing in front of her, somewhat protectively she noted. Then she turned to Dean and saw a look of such anger on his face that it made her move closer to Luke. "Oh nothing, we're just dissecting Rory's character," Dean answered. "Get out," Jess said quietly, an undertone of menace lurking beneath the words. "Why, so you and Rory can get back at it," Dean criticized. "Although I have to admit she is a -" he was stopped by Jess's fist connecting with his jaw. Knocking him flat on his ass. "Get out and if I ever see you near Rory or in here, I will personally take you apart. Got it," Jess sneered. Dean felt blood trickling down his lip, "I'll get you for this," he threatened as he walked out the door. "What's going on here?" Luke asked. Still a little shocked at his nephew's reaction. "Dean was being a jerk," Jess told Luke. He turned to Rory, "Are you okay?" he took her arm and led her to a table and sat her down. "How about some coffee?" Jess said softly. "Sure," Rory said quietly, as Jess turned to get her coffee, she stopped him. "Thanks," she said, looking him in the eyes. "No problem," Jess answered, and went to get her coffee. Lorelai shut her mouth, which had been gaping open since she'd come in the door. "So how are you?" "I'm fine, Dean just scared me," Rory admitted. "Well, we'll just stay away from him until he cools down," Lorelai said. "Yeah," Rory agreed. "So are you still coming to my party tonight," Jess asked. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Rory said. "But I got to go, so I'll see you later," she picked up her purse and left the diner.  
  
Rory was at home, trying to pick out an outfit, when she heard a knock on the front door, she opened it, still thinking about what to wear. She almost fainted when she saw it was Dean. "Can I help you?" she asked nonchalantly Dean produced some flowers from behind his back and started to smile, "I just wanted to come by and say that I'm sorry for my behavior before at the diner, and say that it's okay if you hang out with Jess. I know that you're just friends, but remember you're my girlfriend," Dean said matter- of-factly. "Dean, hello, is there no one home" Rory knocked on the side of her head "We broke up, we can be friends, as long as you don't act like you did in the diner." "You're my girlfriend, and nothing will change that, not even that punk Jess. I don't care if I have to kill him," Dean threatened. He stomped down the stairs, and looked back at Rory. "You will be mine in the end," a creepy look seemed to glow out of his eyes. "Dean, we're not dating anymore, get over it," Rory yelled after him. Dean turned around slowly, "You will always be mine, and I will kill you before I let anyone else touch you," he said and then walked away. Rory slammed the door, "Mom," she yelled. "What is it hon'," Lorelai yelled from the upstairs. "Dean was just here, and he still thinks that we're going out, and it's freaking me out," Rory said. "Well has he been harassing you other than today?" Lorelai asked skeptically. "Uh no, he only harassed me today in the diner, do you not believe me?" Rory asked. "Yeah, I believe you, I mean it's Dean, he would never do anything to hurt you," Lorelai soothed her frazzled daughter's feathers. "You just don't get it, you think he's Prince Charming, Dean has gone crazy. At least Jess believes me," Rory mumbled. "What did you just say," Lorelai asked. "That Jess is the only one that believes me and will protect me. You think I'm delusional, what will it take to convince you," Rory yelled slamming the door of her room. "Rory," Rory," Lorelai pounded on the door. "Go away," Rory yelled as she blasted her stereo. She pulled her window open and slipped out that way. It was getting dark fast, if she could make it to the diner without Dean seeing her, that would be a blessing in disguise. She crept along the main street, people were out and about, happily milling about. She looked at her watch, 7:43. Then it struck her, Jess's party started at eight. She could hang out there for the night and possibly stay over. Luke wouldn't have know, and Jess wouldn't mind. Rory made her way to the diner, then remembered that she hadn't gotten Jess anything. She hurried over to the bookstore.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
She emerged with his present, a big smile on her face. She knew he would love it, and as she was trying to picture the expression on his face. She slammed into someone. She looked up and saw Dean. "Hey Dean, what's up?" she tried to play it cool. "Not much, where you going? Not to the diner I hope, you know what I said, about Jess. I will kill you, before anyone else touches you," Dean whispered in her ear. "If you kill me, then I'll come back and haunt you forever," Rory whispered back. She turned her back and left. She ran to the diner, and pushed her way in, it was eight on the dot. "Jess," she called out. "Right here," he answered, and she saw him emerge from behind the kitchen doors. She raced over to him and threw herself in his arms, linking her arms around his neck and holding on for dear life. She whispered into his ear, "Promise me that you will never leave me, promise me, please promise me now." Tears dribbled down her cheek. She looked him in the eye. Jess held her close, "What happened, did Dean come and harass you?" "He came to my house, he gave me flowers and said he was sorry, and then he-" she broke off and started crying again. "What happened, did he touch you or hurt you in any way?" Jess asked. "No, he said that he would kill me before anyone touched me, and that I was his girlfriend and would always be, and that nothing short of death would separate us," Rory cried. Just then, Luke came out and saw Jess comforting Rory. "What happened?" "Nothing, Rory's just having a bad day," Jess said vaguely. "Okay," Luke shrugged and went out to serve coffee to his customers. "Can I stay the night here?" Rory asked. "I don't feel safe at home, I told my mom, but she doesn't believe me," Rory asked. "Sure, but do you really think your mom will go for you staying here with me," Jess asked. "I'll just tell her that I'm sleeping over at Lane's," Rory said. "Okay," Jess agreed. "I'm going to go in the back and get some food for the party, will you be okay?" "Yeah I'll be fine," Rory assured him. She waited till he'd gone in the back then got out her cell-phone. She dialed Lane's. "Kim residence, who is speaking?" Ms. Kim asked. "Hi, Ms. Kim this is Rory, can I talk to Lane?" "One minute," Ms. Kim called for Lane. "Hello Rory, what's going on?" "Lane listen carefully okay," Rory said and then proceeded to explain her predicament and could Lane say that if Lorelai phoned that Rory was there. "Sure thing Rory, but details tomorrow," Lane said, before hanging up. Rory took a deep breath and picked up the phone and dialed her mom's cell. "Hello."  
  
"Hi Mom it's me," Rory said. "Oh my god, where are you?" "I'm at the diner-" she was cut off by Lorelai saying she would be right there. "No Mom, wait, I want to be alone tonight, I am going to hang here for awhile then I'm going to sleep over at Lane's." "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow, oh by the way, Dean called, he said he'd be waiting for you. Whatever that means, he said that you would know," Lorelai said. Rory froze after her mother said that. "Okay, well I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye." Jess came out of the kitchen, arms full of junk food and pop. He saw her face, "What's wrong Rory?" "My mom just said that Dean phoned, and he said that he would be waiting for me, and that I would know what it meant," Rory started to freak out. Jess put his arms around her and hugged her. "Come on, we're getting out of here," he pushed her to the door. Then she stopped him, "What'd you mean, where are we going?" "Well, it's Easter Weekend, we have four days to do whatever, so let's leave town," Jess said. "Are you crazy, we can't leave town," Rory rationalized. "Yes we can and we are," Jess pushed her out the door and down the street. "What about your party?" Rory asked. "Rory, the only reason that people will be showing up is for the free food, not for my b-day, no one in this town likes me," Jess said. "That's not true, I like you," Rory defended. "Then do you trust me?" Jess asked. "Yes," Rory said without hesitation. "Then let's go, we have to go, it's the only way to break this pattern. Dean is going to strike soon, if you don't leave town, he will get you. But if we leave, then we can break the pattern," Jess said. "Okay, let's go," Rory said. "Great, follow me," Jess took her arm and led her around back the diner. There stood a group of guys, Dean was at the front, "Look it's my trampy girlfriend, it's time to teach her a lesson. You guys can have a go at her after I'm done," Dean advanced towards her. Jess grabbed her arm and threw her into a vehicle, which she realized was a truck. He locked the doors, she saw Dean and his group outside staring at them. "I'm so scared right now." "Is your mom at home right now?" Jess asked. "No she's going to meet Sookie and then go to the party," Rory said. "Okay, we'll stop by your house and grab some stuff and then we're out of here," Jess said, he floored the truck and reversed sharply and sped off down the street. They stopped at her house and Rory jumped out. She ran to the door, unlocked it and ran to her room. She grabbed a duffel bag and began throwing clothes in it. Jess appeared. "Do you have any money?" he asked. "Yeah why?" she asked. "We're going to need it, if we don't want Dean to follow us," Jess said. "Okay," Rory grabbed a book and threw it in her bag. She had enough clothes for at least a week. "Let's go," she grabbed her bag and then stopped. "Wait I have to leave a note." She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pen and paper. Quickly she dashed a note off and put it on the staircase, where Lorelai wouldn't miss it, after the door was closed and locked. The note fell off the staircase and lay on top of bunch of old newspapers, it read: Dear Mom,  
  
I have gone away for awhile and will be in touch. This is for my good, please stay near Luke.  
  
Love Rory  
  
Jess drove until they were out of Stars Hollow and then pulled over and got out at a pay phone and phoned Luke. "Luke's Diner."  
  
"Luke, it's Jess." "Where are you?" "I'm taking a little vacation, if Lorelai asks, Rory is with me. And no nothing is wrong, we just needed a little time out of town. Tell Mommy Dearest that daughter dearest will be in touch. And please this is most important, try and keep Dean away from Lorelai. Dean is stalking Rory and threatening Rory, that's why we left town. And we won't be coming back until the threat is over. Please don't let anyone know of this, only tell Lorelai and no one else. Bye." Jess hung up. He went back to the truck and got in. "Is everything okay?" Rory asked. "Yeah, for tonight at least, Luke will take care of your mom," Jess assured her. He got back in and started to drive, "What highway are we on?" Rory asked him. "Highway 9, I'm going to try and get to Middletown tonight, so you just sleep," Jess soothed her. He kept his eyes on the road and flickered them on Rory who was trying to get comfortable by the window. "Come over here." She nuzzled up in the crook of his shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
Lorelai stormed into the diner, "Luke," she called out. She walked over to him and turned him around, forcefully and yelled in his ear, "Where the hell is my daughter?" "She's with Jess," Luke said vaguely. "Where's Jess?" she asked. "He's with Rory," Luke repeated. "You already said that," Lorelai yelled. "Calm down, look I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else," Luke said. He dragged her into the kitchen, and told her where Rory was. Lorelai looked at him, her eyes wide open, "What do you mean, she ran away with Jess," she started to scream. Luke put a hand over her mouth, and put a finger to his mouth, as if to say be quiet. "But," Lorelai said. And was shut by Luke's hand. "Nothing," Luke said, "You have to be quiet and not tell anyone, or else, Dean will find out where Rory is and he will do something nasty." "Why do you think Rory ran away?" "When she said something about it, I just thought she was joking," Lorelai said. She hugged Luke, "I hope she'll be okay."  
  
"Jess is protecting her, so you don't need to worry," Luke assured her. "I don't need to worry, your delinquent nephew is driving around, god knows where with my daughter, don't tell me not to worry," Lorelai raged at Luke. Luke pulled her into his arms, "Lorelai please trust me, Jess will not hurt Rory," he said softly. Lorelai stopped, and thought, Luke wouldn't say that if he didn't have absolute faith in someone. "Okay, I just hope you're right," she commented.  
  
Jess pulled into the parking lot of a Motel 6, he parked and turned off the truck. He looked down at Rory, she was still asleep. He got out of the truck and made his way to the office, where he booked a room for them. He got back in the truck and nudged Rory awake. "Time to wake up," he said. Rory awoke slowly, "Where are we?" "Some town called Appleton, it's off the beaten path, so Dean shouldn't be able to find us, I got us a room, let's go," Jess said. Rory grabbed her bag and followed him, still wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at Jess as he opened the door and they walked into the room, that held one queen-size bed. Rory walked over and dumped her bag on the bed and jumped on it. Jess and Rory eventually went to sleep, after talking at length about books and movies and other interests that they shared. Eventually, Rory fell asleep. Jess lay there for awhile, contemplating his future. He dropped off to sleep, after a while. Rory awoke at one point in the middle of the night, her watch read 3:32. She squinted her eyes and made her way to the bathroom. She came back, and looked down at the bed, where Jess lay, and crawled back into bed with him. She snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Jess awoke and looked at his watch, 4:23. He walked off to the bathroom and looked around, something seemed different, he shrugged his shoulders and walked into the bathroom. When he came back out, he heard a muffled sound and looked over at the bed, he saw a shadow bending over the bed. He knew it was Dean. He crept over behind him and hit him over the head. Dean felt backwards to the ground. He hit his head on the side of the bed and was out like a light. Rory was huddled under the sheets, scared as hell. She wrapped her arms around Jess and didn't let go until he pulled away. "Get your things, we have to leave now."  
  
Rory quickly grabbed her things and they ran out the door, Jess left the keys on the doorstep of the office and they quietly drove off into the night. Not knowing where they were going or what was going to happen. They just knew that they couldn't go back to Stars Hollow. At least not anytime soon.  
  
** If you want more, then please read & review. 


	7. Coming Home

Title: A Plot to Capture, Turns into Something Worse.  
  
Author: Charmkat  
  
Pairing: R/J (L/L in next chapter)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG, I'm just a huge fan.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is short, but this is a set-up for the next chapter, which will be an event unimaginable beyond your wildest dreams. If you want to know what that "unimaginable event" will be. Then please Read & Review. Thanks to those who read and reviewed, here is Chapter 7, hope you enjoy. Please continue to read & review, and more will come.  
  
"We have no money, and no idea of where we're going to go, what are we going to do?" Rory asked Jess, her tone evidently panicky.  
  
"I don't know, we'll just keep driving, we have to get away from Dean," Jess said.  
  
"Yeah, but where are we going to go, I mean he'll find us," Rory said. "Not if we go, where he can't find us," Jess said. "And that would be where?" Rory asked. "We'll go back to Stars Hollow," Jess said simply.  
  
"But Dean will know and follow us, and then we'll be back at square one," Rory explained to Jess as if he was not getting the whole picture. "Yeah, Dean will follow us, right into the trap that we're going to set, and then he won't ever bother you again," Jess summarized.  
  
"So, we're gonna set a trap, using me as bait," Rory guessed. "Yeah, we just need to pick a time and place and get everyone into their places. But I promise you, no harm will come to you," Jess said. "Okay, let's go," Rory agreed, although there was still some doubt in her mind. Jess got on the highway that would lead them back to Stars Hollow.  
  
As dusk was rolling in, Rory and Jess rolled into town. "So what's the plan?" Rory asked.  
  
"First we hide the truck, sneak to the diner, and get Luke and Lorelai in on the plan," Jess said.  
  
"How do you know my mom will help us?"  
  
"Because you're her daughter and she's gonna want to protect you," Jess said.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Stop analyzing, believe me, this plan will go off without a hitch, I promise," Jess said.  
  
"Ok, let's go," they parked the truck in a woodsy parking lot, grabbed their bags and snuck to the diner.  
  
  
  
Lorelai was sitting upstairs in Luke's apartment, looking at the phone and willing it to ring.  
  
"Would you stop, you're probably scaring the poor thing to death," Luke said, a touch of humor evident in his wry tone.  
  
"Hah Hah, evil Diner Man. When are they going to phone," Lorelai whined.  
  
"They will, just believe it," Luke drew her into his arms.  
  
"This feels nice," Lorelai said, snuggling closer. "Maybe we should" she was cut off by the apartment door slamming open. Rory and Jess ran in.  
  
"Well, it's about time, now honey when I tell you to go out and have a wild time. You're supposed to phone me and tell me where you are," Lorelai joked. Her relief was evident by her humourous tone. "Where the hell did you go?" Luke roared.  
  
"We drove to a town called Appleton, got a room" Jess was cut off by a roar from Luke and a shriek from Lorelai. "Calm down, and let me finish. We went to sleep, Dean broke in, tried to hurt Rory, and we ran off, and came back here."  
  
"Okay, so what's this about Dean trying to hurt Rory?" Lorelai asked. "Mom, he's threatened me on numerous occasions, that if he can't have me, then no one else will, I fear for my life, if Jess hadn't come in the alley when he had, I." Rory trailed off.  
  
Lorelai looked beyond horrified at the violent change that Dean seemed to have undergone. "Babe, why did you tell me?"  
  
"I tried, but you just blew me off, Jess was the only one who believed me," Rory said.  
  
"So what happened to Dean?" Luke asked.  
  
"I knocked him out and we ran off, I don't know where he is, but he probably is on his way back here," Jess said.  
  
"So, are we going to call the police, charge him?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Actually, we're going to set a trap and beat him at his own game," Rory said.  
  
"What'd you mean set a trap?" Luke looked baffled.  
  
"Here's the plan," Jess proceeded to fill them in. When he'd finished, Luke looked impressed. Lorelai looked confused, "Can you explain that again?" "Ok, you two know what to do," Luke said. "I'll explain it to Lorelai." Jess picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulders, "Shall we?" he gestured to the door. "Yeah, so Mom you will stay here with Luke, and I will go home with Jess," Rory said. "Yeah," Lorelai said. "Love ya babe," she said softly to a closing door. She went back to the couch where Luke was sitting. "Okay so one more time, we're going to."  
  
Jess opened the back door, and looked out quickly, there was no sign of anyone. "Let's go," he whispered. Rory nodded, clasped his hand and followed him into the shadows.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in Stars Hollow  
  
"She'll be mine, forever, even in death," a sinister laugh echoed eerily. A cigarette butt was tossed carelessly to the ground and madly stomped out. Black booted feet set off into the woods.  
  
The quickest way to the Gilmore house was.. The thought was swallowed in the evil mind, as its owner considered what it was going to its girls when it found them. Hands clenched in maniacal glee.  
  
** If you want more, then please read & review. 


	8. Bait

Title: BAIT  
  
Author: Charmkat  
  
Pairing: R/J & L/L  
  
Rating: R for violence.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG, just a huge fan.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like this twist. There are more to come. To find out just read. Please review, it's what gives me the initiative to keep writing. Without the reviews, there would be no stories.  
  
  
  
"Are you ready?" Jess asked Rory, nervous that their plan wouldn't go off as planned.  
  
"How do you know it will work?" Rory asked nervously.  
  
"Because Dean is so predictable. Now just lie back and sleep," Jess said.  
  
Rory lay back, and pretended to be asleep, when her breathing appeared to be relaxed enough, Jess backed off and sat down in a dark corner. His watch read, 11:35. Almost time for action.  
  
Luke and Lorelai were upstairs in the diner, Luke looked at the clock, 11:45. "Let's go," he grabbed Lorelai's hand, and they left via the back stairs.  
  
He parted the bushes, with his black gloved hand. The voice in his head, told him to find the bitch and kill her. Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, it urged him. He felt his anger rise, and let the rage wash over him, and possess him. He crept out and snuck into the bushes that lined the house. He made his way to the back of the house. Where his beloved awaited him.  
  
Jess yawned, and peered at his watch, 12:46. He just had to go take a leak. He glanced over at Rory, she would fine for a couple minutes. Besides Luke and Lorelai would be watching the house. So they would know if Dean was around. He walked over to Rory and saw that she was asleep. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back," he whispered. Silently, he made his way to the door and opened it, and then quietly shut it.  
  
A shadow appeared at the window, its dark soulless eyes looked at the silent form on the bed. Soon, you'll be mine forever in death, my love. The shadow disappeared, as the object of its obsession moved in her innocent sleep.  
  
Upstairs, Luke and Lorelai took turns keeping vigil at the window. Lorelai's head started to bob. "Luke, I'm gonna go downstairs and get some coffee, I'll be right back," she kissed him on the lips softly and made her way to the door and out of the room.  
  
The back door slowly opened and closed. Lorelai walked into the kitchen and made her way to the coffee pot. She thought she heard something, then shrugged it off, Luke and Jess were watching the house. There was no way that Dean could be in the house. Then why were the hairs on the back of her neck, rising up in frigid fear.  
  
Lorelai slowly turned around, there stood Dean. Tall, wearing all black, except for a white mask on his face (Think Michael Myers). "Dean, what are you doing here?" she stumbled over the words.  
  
"I came to get my beloved and take her away," he said. He looked past Lorelai to Rory's bedroom.  
  
"O-h-h-h-h okay, let me just get her," Lorelai started to back up slowly. "Not so fast, Lorelai," Dean held up a long blunt hunting knife, so sharp that it could through human skin like butter. "Shall I give you the brand of my family, so you can be one of mine."  
  
"No, that's okay, let me get Rory for you," she said loudly, so to alert Jess. When she opened the door, she saw Rory's silent form asleep on the bed. She squints, but sees no sign of Jess.  
  
Dean comes up behind her and knocks her out. "So pretty," he lifts a lock of her dark hair up to his nose and sniffs it. "Not as pretty as my Rory," he whispers, he hears footsteps coming. Quickly, he opens the kitchen closet door and stuffs Lorelai inside. He locks the door, and quickly makes his way into Rory's room. He opens her closet door, and shuts it just as Jess re-enters the room.  
  
Rory lay frozen on the bed, she couldn't move to warn Jess, if she did, then Dean would come out of the closet. She was so scared, what had Dean done to her mom? She had to do something. She lay as rigid as a board, and listened quietly. She heard a light snore, she looked over at Jess's form and wondered if he was sleeping? She cast her eyes around her room and wondered frantically what she could use as a weapon.  
  
Upstairs, Luke looked at his watch, 1:18. Lorelai had been gone for half an hour. He had to go downstairs and check on her. It didn't take her this long to get some coffee, he felt a hollow fear settle in his bones. Something had happened to her. He crept down the back stairs that led to the kitchen. He heard a soft moaning coming from the closet. He made his way over and quietly began to open the door.  
  
Dean stood in the closet and wondered when he should make his presence known to his precious beloved. No time like the present, he decided. He put his hand on the doorknob and began to twist it, so it would open silently.  
  
Rory heard the slight squeaking of the closet doorknob, she hastily glanced over at Jess and saw he was unmoving. She slowly got off the bed, and quickly stuffed her pillows under the covers and hid behind the closet door. She waited. It was now or never, time to show Dean that he couldn't run over her, like a doormat.  
  
Dean threw the door open, smashing Rory in the face. Her nose felt broken, she felt the blood begin to pour. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Dean's hands were around her throat. He pushed her backwards onto her bed, and fell on top of her. He kept his hands at her throat and kept strangling her.  
  
Rory felt the darkness invading, reality was slowly slipping away. She thrust her knee and connected with Dean's groin. He emitted a groan and fell off the bed. Rory lay there coughing. She looked over at the corner where Jess had been sitting. He was gone, her brow furrowed in confusion. Dean lunged back on the bed, his hands found their way around her neck and continued to strangle her.  
  
Dean took out his hunting knife and brought it up in the air to stab Rory. She kicked him off, and his knife fell to the floor.  
  
Rory screamed with all her might, she felt her anger rise. She looked at Dean lying there so quietly on the floor, she moved slowly to try and get over him. Just as she lifted her foot to step over him. He grabbed her foot, throwing her on the floor. He punched her in the stomach.  
  
Rory doubled over from the pain. She couldn't breathe. She felt his arms grabbing her, she kicked out. But hit nothing. Dean backhanded her. Rory's nose took the brunt of the hit. She felt it crack. As Dean was gearing up to stab her. He was suddenly plucked off her.  
  
Jess jumped on Dean, and punched him. From side to side, Dean's head rolled, until he fell unconscious. Jess kept hitting him. Until his fists were covered with Dean's blood, and his own. His knuckles were broken and cracked. He got off Dean and picked up Rory's phone and dialled 9-1-1.  
  
Dean opened his eyes, he slowly grabbed his long hunting knife and crept up behind Jess and knocked him over the head. Jess fell forward. Dean went to stick the knife in his back, when Rory pushed him out of the way. Dean fell onto the floor, Rory on top of him. Dean grabbed Rory's hair and hit her head hard against her wooden desk. He heard a crack, and then she collapsed like a doll.  
  
Luke barreled into the room, took stock of the situation. He kicked Dean in the face, and Dean went down. Lorelai ran into the room, clutching her head. "Oh my god," she ran over to Rory, who lay still and unmoving. "My poor baby," she cradled Rory's head in her lap.  
  
Jess stirred, he turned and looked at Rory, who wasn't moving. He felt a moisture well up in his eyes, he didn't recognize it as tears. Because Jess Mariano didn't cry. "Someone call a damn ambulance," Lorelai cried.  
  
"The police are on their way, and so is an ambulance," Jess said numbly. Luke went over to Lorelai and grabbed her hand. Lorelai ripped it away and held Rory. "How could this happen to my baby?" "What if she's .." Lorelai screamed, with the pain that only a mother could feel, when she feels her child slipping away.  
  
The police burst into the house, arrested Dean and led him away. The ambulance whisked Rory off to Hartford Hospital, although the situation didn't look good. Would Rory survive or not? Was the question on everyone's mind?  
  
** If you want more, then please read & review. 


	9. Confrontation

Title: Confrontation  
  
Author: CharmKat  
  
Pairing: R/J & L/L  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG, just a huge fan!  
  
A/N: This chapter is a set-up for Ch. 10. I really appreciate those of you that read & review. Thanks again. You are the motivation that keeps me writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will probably post Ch. 10 on Monday. Later.  
  
The emergency attendants rolled the gurney holding Rory down the hallway to Emergency. The doors flew open, and doctors clustered around her, she was drowned in the crowd. Lorelai cried out, "My baby, what's happening to my baby?"  
  
Luke pulled her back, and hugged her to him. "It'll be okay, she'll be okay," he said against her hair.  
  
Jess just stood there, hands wringing at his sides, not knowing what to do. Rory was in there fighting for her life, and it was all his fault. If he hadn't suggested the plan, then she wouldn't be here, suffering for what he'd suggested. It was all his fault. He buried his face in his hands, and tried to hold back the tears.  
  
Luke stood there numbly. He felt so cold, cut off from any emotion. He held Lorelai in his arms, while she cried, mumbling into her ear. She cried all the harder. Finally, a doctor came forward. "Miss Gilmore."  
  
Lorelai looked up, "Is my daughter going to be okay, tell me dammit, is she going to be okay?" she screamed at him.  
  
"We don't know," the doctor said solemnly. "She's in some kind of catatonic state, the longer she stays unconscious, the worse the outcome will be, that's all I can tell you for now." He walked back into the emergency room.  
  
Lorelai turned to Luke, buried her head against his shoulder and sobbed like her heart was breaking. "I have to call my mother," she mumbled incoherently.  
  
"I'll call her," Luke said. "What's the number?" He went off to call Emily and Richard.  
  
Lorelai looked over at Jess, and was stunned to see him crying. "This is all my fault," he kept repeating. He stared at the wall, as though it hurt him look at it.  
  
"It's not your fault, we did what we had do, and Rory wanted us to do that," Lorelai said to Jess. "She'll be okay, she has to," Lorelai said aloud.  
  
Luke came back, "They're on their way," he said numbly.  
  
"Great, all I need is Emily Gilmore breathing fire in my face like a dragon," Lorelai tried cracking a joke. "Not funny."  
  
"It's not that, we're just trying to be strong for you and Rory," Luke said quietly. He opened his arms and Lorelai walked into them. He put his arms around her, and held her. She melted against him.  
  
"Lorelai, where is she, where is my granddaughter?" a female voice roared.  
  
Lorelai turned around, wiping her eyes, fighting for composure. "She's in the emergency, fighting for her life."  
  
"How could you let this happen?" Emily accused. She went off, accusing and belittling Lorelai, saying she didn't care about her own daughter.  
  
Lorelai stood there and took it. She stared at her mother and just took it. When Emily stopped to take a breath, Lorelai said, "Are you done yet."  
  
"What'd you mean?" Emily asked.  
  
"Are you done accusing me of being such a horrible person, saying that I am an unfit mother, that I don't love my daughter, and that it's my fault, that's she here." "Yes I know it's my fucking fault, but I do love my daughter and I am a fit parent. Which is more than I can say for you." "You sweep in here, like you're God, thinking you can tell me what to do. Well let me tell you something, you can stand there and talk till you're blue in the face. But nothing will change the fact that my daughter and I are best friends, we have a loving relationship and we get along, with equal participation, which is more than I can say for you and I. So if you'll excuse me, Mother dear, I have a daughter to go and pray for. I pray that she wakes up and remembers that I love her and nothing will ever change that. Nothing." Lorelai stormed off.  
  
Emily stood there, mouth wide open in shock, completely astonished at what her daughter had just said to her. Richard stood behind her, wisely saying nothing. Luke stood by Jess, humbled by what Lorelai had said. Jess sat there, completely shocked by what Lorelai had said.  
  
Lorelai walked into the hospital chapel and walked over to the flickering candles. She closed her eyes and said a prayer. Pleading with God that he let Rory come back, unscathed. She lit a candle for her daughter, sat in a chair and buried her head in her hands. "What am I going to do now?" she said softly aloud.  
  
"I can't believe what she just said to me, can you Richard?" Emily turned around.  
  
"Emily be quiet, after what you said to Lorelai, she was completely justified in what she said to you, so please just shut up and pray. Pray that Rory will come through this unharmed," Richard said solemnly.  
  
Luke looked down at Jess, and was startled to see tears pouring down his cheeks. He opened his mouth, Jess put a finger to his lips, closed his eyes and prayed.  
  
Lorelai came back, a little later, composed and ready to battle the demons that threatened her daughter. The doctor came out of the ER, ready to give them news that would shock them.  
  
"Well what's wrong with her?" Luke demanded angrily.  
  
The doctor walked slowly over to them, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"What is wrong with my baby girl?" Lorelai stressed each word.  
  
"She's alright, except for her head," the doctor said.  
  
"What'd you mean, except for her head?" Lorelai said.  
  
"She appears to have suffered a couple severe blows to the head, which haven't caused any severe damage, but we can't figure out why she won't wake up. She's in some kind of catatonic state, and nothing we do seems to wake her up." "All I can say is that the longer she stays this way the worse it'll be when she wakes up."  
  
Lorelai crumpled against Luke, "This can't be happening," she said.  
  
"She'll wake up," Luke reassured her.  
  
"What can we do, to get her to wake up?" Jess asked.  
  
"Talk to her, read to her, anything?" the doctor said.  
  
"Well that's what we'll do," Jess said, he got up and left the waiting room, a plan forming in his mind of how to get Rory to wake up.  
  
"What can we do?" Emily said, wringing her hands impatiently.  
  
"Why don't you go home, there's nothing you can do here," Lorelai suggested.  
  
"No, I will not leave you to go through this alone," Emily said.  
  
"Well you won't I have Luke and I have Jess," Lorelai said.  
  
"Well, what about us, we're your family?" Emily demanded.  
  
"If you want to stay, that is up to you," Lorelai said. "I need some coffee," she grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him off to the cafeteria.  
  
** If you want more, then please read & review 


	10. Amnesia

Title: Amnesia  
  
Author: Charmkat  
  
Pariring: R/J & L/L  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG, just a huge fan!  
  
Author's Note: Just some background info. Rory does not go to Chilton yet, she's at the point where she got in. But she still has yet to actually accept. She still goes to Stars Hollow High with Jess and Lane, but that will change. Here is Ch. 10, hope you enjoy. Ch.11 should be up on Thursday. Thanks for reading & reviewing, I love reading what others think of my story.  
  
Lorelai walked into the private hospital room where her daughter lay, in some kind of coma. Tears rolled silently down her face. Why did this have to happen to Rory, when she had such a bright and promising future ahead of her. Lorelai closed her eyes, and hoped for a miracle that would save Rory.  
  
Luke stood outside the door, and watched Lorelai staring at Rory. He felt awkward, being here, this was a family thing. And he wasn't family. "Look if you want to be alone, I can"  
  
"Don't you dare leave me alone, come here," Lorelai grabbed at his jacket and buried her face against his chest. "I need you," her words were muffled against his chest.  
  
"What did you say?" Luke asked, tipping her face up with his hand.  
  
"I need you, no one else is here for me," Lorelai admitted. "You are like a father to her, and it's important to me that you are here for Rory."  
  
"Okay, I"ll stay," Luke said gruffly.  
  
"Good," Lorelai said.  
  
Jess was upstairs in the apartment going through his books, until he found the two that he wanted. He grabbed them, stuffed them in his backpack, and then raced down the stairs and out in the dawning morning.  
  
"What time is it?" Emily asked Richard. "5:49," Richard said monotonously.  
  
"Should we go see if there has been any change to Rory?" Emily asked nervously.  
  
"You should apologize to Lorelai," Richard said simply.  
  
"What'd you mean?" Emily asked blindly.  
  
"After what you said to her, who are you to accuse her of putting her daughter's life in danger. Rory is a grown woman and capable of making her own decisions. You had no right to say to Lorelai what you said."  
  
Emily was completely shocked. "She is my daughter, and I will talk to her anyway I choose to."  
  
"She is a mother, and she is torn to bits, torturing herself with the whatifs, you aren't helping by acting like a crazy mother who doesn't trust her daughter with her own daughter's safety and well-being."  
  
"Hmph," Emily snorted, and turned away.  
  
"I must kill her, she must die. Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill," Dean shouted crazily. I will kill her, if I could just get loose, and find her hospital room, a sane thought echoed from his mind. His eyes narrowed, when he saw a nurse come into the room. He closed his eyes, and pretended to be asleep.  
  
The nurse was humming to herself. She pulled out a syringe and injected it with a sedative, that would keep the psychotic patient asleep for at least 6 hours or more. She went over to him to inject it into his arm.  
  
Dean opened his eyes, and looked at her. He smiled sweetly. "What are you giving me?"  
  
"A sedative to help you sleep, now would you please give me your arm, so I could inject it," the nurse asked. She was unaware of the danger that this young man posed.  
  
"Sure, but could you loosen the ties so I could turn over," Dean asked.  
  
"Sure," the nurse bent down and unbound him across the chest. She bent over to get the needle.  
  
Dean made his move. He bashed her over the head with his handcuffed hands. He hopped off the bed. He looked down. His hands and ankles were shackled. He grabbed a lock pick out of his jacket pocket and began to pick his locks. A plan was forming in his mind, how he could find Rory and finish her off. He smiled maniacally.  
  
His locks were undone, he picked up the nurse, put her in the bed, and covered her with the blanket. He hid his shackles in the closet. He opened the door, and quietly slipped out. He was on his way to find his love.  
  
Jess walked back into the hospital at 6:14, he walked to Rory's room. Lorelai was sitting by the bed, holding Rory's hand and talking to her. Luke stood behind her, with his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey," Jess said.  
  
Lorelai turned around, "Hey." "What'd you bring?"  
  
"Just some books, would you mind if I read to her for a bit?" he asked.  
  
"No, that's fine, you can sit with her, while Luke and I go find some coffee," Lorelai dragged Luke out of the room.  
  
Jess closed the door, sat in the chair by her bed, and opened Oliver Twist and started to read. After half an hour, his head began to nod, so he closed the book. He looked at Rory, she was sleeping, so serene like an angel.  
  
He talked to her, told her about his life in New York, told her things, he'd never told anyone. Even though he knew she was asleep, in some way, he knew that she could hear him and was listening to every word that was coming out of his mouth.  
  
Blackness surrounded her, she felt a light encompass her, she heard a soothing voice talking to her. She didn't know who it was? She knew that this person made her feel safe.  
  
Jess was talking about his unknown father, when he saw Rory's eyelids begin to flicker. "Rory, you're awake."  
  
She opened her eyes, looked around the room, back at Jess, and said, "Who's Rory?"  
  
Jess sat there, completely shocked, "You don't know who you are?"  
  
"No, I don't remember anything," she looked at him. "Are you my boyfriend?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" he asked.  
  
"I feel some kind of connection to you, not like a family connection, something else, like we're soulmates," she admitted bluntly.  
  
"I gotta go, find a doctor," he walked to the door.  
  
"What's your name?" Rory asked.  
  
"Jess, Jess Mariano," he said before closing the door.  
  
Jess walked to the cafeteria. Saw Lorelai and Luke sitting at one table, on the opposite side of the room, from Emily and Richard.  
  
"What is it?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"She woke up," Jess said.  
  
"That's great," Lorelai smiled.  
  
"There's just one more thing, she doesn't remember anything," Jess said, his voice full of emotion.  
  
"What'd you mean, she has amnesia?" Lorelai asked worried.  
  
"I guess so, let's go find a doctor," Jess said.  
  
Rory lay in her bed, looking around at the white walls. Her mind was a complete blank. She heard the door open, and hoped it was that dark-haired hottie, called Jess would come back.  
  
The door opened, a tall lanky guy poked his head in. He instantly aroused a sense of dread and fear in her. She had the strangest feeling that she knew him and that he was also the reason for why she was here like this.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"You don't remember?" the guy asked astonished.  
  
"No I don't remember anything," she said honestly.  
  
"Then who I am, is not important, just remember this. When you remember you will die, and so will all those you love. When you remember, you'll remember me. I'll see you soon." He closed the door, and walked down the hallway.  
  
Lorelai burst into the room, looking for her daughter. "Who are you?" Rory asked her.  
  
"I'm your mother, Lorelai," she said.  
  
"Where's Jess?" Rory asked.  
  
"Right here," a voice said from behind Lorelai.  
  
"Come here," Rory beckoned.  
  
Jess walked over to her side, and sat down, holding her hand in his. "Who's that?" she pointed to Luke.  
  
"I'm Luke," Luke said.  
  
"Are you and my mom married?" Rory asked.  
  
Luke flushed a dark red, Lorelai's face turned a pinched white. Jess just looked amused. "No we're not married," Lorelai said gently.  
  
"You should be," Rory said.  
  
"Oh," Lorelai, was at a loss for words.  
  
"Where is the mysterious Rory Gilmore?" a voice asked. The doctor walked into the room.  
  
"Why does she have amnesia?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"My guess, would be the cause of the amnesia, is what happened to her, this past night. Her mind has had a shock, so it's protecting her from having to remember, my prognosis is that she'll remember when she's ready. Other than that, there's no reason why she can't go home tomorrow. We'll keep her here for the day to monitor her condition," the doctor said.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said.  
  
"I'll be back later on to check on her," the doctor took his leave.  
  
A knock on the door, the door opened. A young policeman stood there, "Can I talk to Ms. Lorelai Gilmore?"  
  
"Yeah, what's the problem?" she asked.  
  
"Dean escaped," the policeman whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh my god, when?"  
  
"In the last hour, the hospital is being searched from top to bottom, my guess is that he's long gone," the policeman said and took his leave.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luke and Jess asked.  
  
"Dean's gone, he escaped," Lorelai said.  
  
"Who's Dean?" Rory asked.  
  
"He's someone who we don't need to talk about," Lorelai said.  
  
"I think I saw him," Rory said immediately afterwards. "He was tall, with shaggy dark hair, menacing eyes, and he scared me, he was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt."  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No, he just said," Rory closed her mouth. "I'm tired, I'd like to sleep now," she said.  
  
"Of course, we'll leave you alone," Lorelai made to leave.  
  
"Wait, I want Jess to stay," Rory said.  
  
Jess looked at Lorelai, she looked hurt. "If you don't mind, Ms. Gilmore," Jess asked.  
  
"No not at all," Lorelai said weakly, she left the room, with Luke hot on her heels.  
  
** IF YOU WANT MORE THEN PLEASE READ & REVIEW!! 


	11. Room Mates

Title: Room Mates  
  
Author: Charmkat  
  
Pairing: R/J & L/L  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG, just a huge fan!  
  
Author's Note: For those who keep reviewing Ch.4, and telling me that Jess's last name is not Blacken, I didn't know that at the time that I wrote that specific chapter. As well, my fanfic takes place in a time before Rory actually goes to Chilton. It's my fanfic and I choose to have Rory go to Stars Hollow High for now! Thanks to those who keep reading and reviewing, here's Ch.11, hope you enjoy.  
  
"Well what happened? Is Rory going to be okay?" Emily asked, sticking her face in Lorelai's.  
  
"Whoa Mom back off, Rory will be fine, she just has amnesia," Lorelai said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"She just has." Emily swooned in Richard's arms.  
  
Lorelai stared at her mother. "Take her home, put her to bed, and make sure she sleeps. Tell her Rory will be fine."  
  
Richard helped a stunned Emily out the door, and into the waiting car.  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do about Dean?" Luke asked.  
  
"We have to find him, but where would he go?" Lorelai wondered aloud.  
  
"Look all we can do, is make sure Rory has someone with her 24/7," Luke said.  
  
"Other than that, we'll just have to wait, my guess is when her memory comes back, then he'll come for her."  
  
"Gee, thanks for making me feel safe," Lorelai shivered, a chill of terror running down her spine.  
  
"Well you and Rory won't be alone, Jess and I will move in with you, or you can move in with us, but either way, I am not leaving you alone," Luke laid down the law.  
  
"Why don't you just hit me over the head and drag me back to your cave," Lorelai cracked a joke.  
  
"Not funny," Luke shook his head. "So what will it be, my place or yours?"  
  
"Yours, because Dean will have a harder time trying to get at Rory, and plus you have coffee, and everything else I need," Lorelai decided.  
  
"Okay, well let's go to your place and pack some stuff up," Luke started walking down the hall to the elevator.  
  
"Shouldn't you tell Jess, that we're moving in temporarily?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Uh yeah," Luke tugged on his hat, unsure of how to broach the subject.  
  
"Do you want me to help you tell him?" Lorelai offered, her heart touched, that Luke was so nervous about telling Jess.  
  
"No, I'll do it." Luke puffed out his chest, and walked down the hall.  
  
Jess sat by Rory's side, holding her hand watching her sleep. A knock on the door alerted him.  
  
Luke walked in, he looked at Rory. "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Jess looked at Rory, seeing she was still asleep, he kissed her forehead, and put her hand down and followed Luke out the door. "What's up?"  
  
"For safety purposes, strictly, Lorelai and Rory are moving in with us, until this Dean thing is done," Luke said.  
  
"Okay," Jess was looking through the door at Rory.  
  
"You have nothing else to say on the subject, other than okay," Luke asked skeptically.  
  
"Nope," Jess looked at him.  
  
"Okay, well Lorelai and I are going to her house to get some of her and Rory's stuff," Luke said, as he went to walk down the hall.  
  
"Luke, one more thing, what about sleeping arrangements?" Jess yelled.  
  
Luke turned around, his face a little flushed. "I don't know, I'll talk to Lorelai about it."  
  
"So, I have one thing to ask about this arrangement of ours?" Luke shifted his feet nervously.  
  
"What is it?" Lorelai looked over at him, trying not to laugh, he looked so adorable. He was nervous, about her and Rory moving in with them.  
  
"Uh, what about the sleeping arrangements?" Luke breathed a sigh of relief, now that he'd gotten that off his chest.  
  
"What about them?" Lorelai asked, watching the road, taking the turn- off for Stars Hollow.  
  
"Well, there are only two bedrooms, and there's four of us, so where are you and Rory going to sleep? Unless you and Rory want to take a room, and Jess and I will share?"  
  
"Why don't we wait and ask Rory and Jess where they want to sleep?" Lorelai made the decision with no haste.  
  
"Ok," Luke agreed still somewhat uncomforted.  
  
"It'll be okay," Lorelai patted his knee. She kept her hand there, massaging it, liking the muscle she found there. "Do you work out?"  
  
"Kind of, why?" Luke asked sheepishly.  
  
"You've got really nice muscled legs," Lorelai admitted.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Luke looked bashful.  
  
Jess sat by Rory's bed, watching her sleep. She opened her eyes, and looked at him, "Jess, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so how you feeling'?" he looked at her.  
  
"Still a bit drowsy, so when do I get out of here?" she glanced around the room, like it was a prison.  
  
"Soon," he smoothed a piece of her hair back off her forehead.  
  
"So where are Lorelai and Luke?" she asked.  
  
"They went to get some of your stuff and hers."  
  
"Why, are we going somewhere?" Rory looked confused.  
  
"After the whole thing that happened, your mom thought it would be better if you and her stayed with Luke and I, so you would be better protected," Jess explained.  
  
"Really," her eyebrows rose.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How interesting." "So tell me something, are you my friend or is there something more here?"  
  
"There is something more, but we never actually got to the point where there was something more, yet."  
  
"Ok, so will you kiss me?" she looked him in the eye, to see what his answer was.  
  
Jess leaned forward, touched his lips to hers, and let his body take control. He closed his eyes, and felt the quick spark of desire fan into a blaze of passion. His lips left hers, and nipped her lower lip, taking it between his and sucking it gently.  
  
She opened her eyes, they were glazed over with desire. Her hands held his head in place, she plundered his lips with hers. Passion became a furious storm, she kissed him harder. Mating her lips with his, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, and found his. They dueled for control.  
  
Jess was finding it harder and harder to keep his weight off Rory, his hands were on either side of her head. He was pitched over at an awkward angle, and the fact that she was sticking her tongue in his mouth. Made it harder to maintain control.  
  
Rory moved her lips to his neck, found where his pulse was rapidly beating and began to suckle it. She heard Jess groan softly. Her hands moved to his shirt and began to undo the buttons, she felt this insane urge to touch his chest. She moved her lips to the V in his shirt and began to kiss his chest.  
  
Jess couldn't take it any longer. He backed away very quickly, ran a hand through his hair and struggled to breathe normally.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory looked she'd just lost her favorite toy.  
  
"If we're going to do that, I'd prefer that we do behind a locked door, not one that could open anytime," Jess explained.  
  
"Oh that's fine," Rory began to fix her mussed hair. She looked at Jess, and laughed.  
  
"What?" his hands flew to his hair, then his shirt.  
  
"Your neck," were the only words she could get out.  
  
Jess walked over to the bathroom, looked in the mirror, and saw the dark mark that was taking shape. "You gave me a love-bite," he said in a fake Elvis tone.  
  
"Well that's what you get for being so irresistible," Rory smirked at him.  
  
The door flew open, Luke and Lorelai walked in. "You two ready to go?" Luke asked.  
  
"Sure thing Uncle Luke," Jess joked.  
  
Lorelai walked over to Rory's side, "Did you remember anything yet?" she asked concernedly.  
  
"No, but I just a riveting experience," she looked at Jess over at Lorelai's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai looked at Rory and then at Jess. "Anyways, the doctor said you're free to go, so shall we?"  
  
"Yeah," Rory pulled back the cover.  
  
"How about you get dressed first, then we go," Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Gentlemen, out if you will," Lorelai said.  
  
"Right," Luke and Jess walked out the door and shut it behind them.  
  
"So did you and Lorelai get the sleeping arrangements figured out?" Jess teased.  
  
"No, we thought it'd be best to wait for you and Rory, so you two could have a say," Luke said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The door opened, and Rory walked out, blue jeans and a blue shirt clung lovingly to her petite figure.  
  
"Shall we?" she offered her hand to Jess. They took off down the hall for the elevator.  
  
"Are you okay?" Luke looked at Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah, I just feel like she's shutting me out," Lorelai admitted.  
  
"That'll change." Luke put his arm around her shoulders and led her down the hall, following Jess and Rory.  
  
As they were driving back to Stars Hollow, Lorelai turned around. "So we have something to ask you two?"  
  
"As you know, we will be staying at Luke's, there are two bedrooms, and four of us, so we need to figure out who's sleeping where?"  
  
"I want to stay with Jess," Rory stated right away.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yes." "I think it would be more beneficial and smart to have one man/woman in each bedroom. Protection wise," Rory explained.  
  
"Okay, well I'll bunk with Luke," Lorelai turned around, she felt hurt.  
  
Luke squeezed her hand. She squeezed back, and didn't let go of his hand, until they got back to the diner.  
  
"So Roomie, what side of the bed do you sleep on?" Rory joked.  
  
"Whatever side you sleep on," Jess retorted.  
  
"I sleep in the middle," Rory said.  
  
"Great, so do I."  
  
"Luke I feel like I don't know my own daughter anymore, she's acting so different."  
  
"Well she has amnesia, so she's bound to act different. How about we go downstairs for some coffee and dinner?" Luke suggested.  
  
"You could always read my mind," Lorelai said, as she made for the door.  
  
Lorelai knocked on Jess's door, "Hey you two, we're heading downstairs for some coffee and dinner, you want to come?"  
  
The door flew open, Rory looked at her mom. "Coffee, now there's something I've missed, and can we have cheeseburgers with fries?" she looked at Luke.  
  
"Sure kiddo," he said gruffly.  
  
Jess took Rory's hand, and the four of them headed downstairs. Happy to live in the moment, like a family, unbeknownst to them. Danger lay ahead.  
  
** IF YOU WANT MORE THAN PLEASE READ & REVIEW!! 


	12. Secrets

Title: Secrets  
  
Author: Charmkat  
  
Pairing: R/J & L/L  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG, just a fan.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter has been so long in coming, just took me a while, kind of had writer's block. Thanks to those who read & reviewed. This Chapter is a set-up for the next Chapter! Ch. 13 will be the finale. Ch. 13 should be up within the week.  
  
Dean crept out of the shadows that surrounded the Gilmore House, he looked in the windows, and saw nothing but darkness. Confusion clouded his mind. Then it came to him. They must be at Luke's. Rory was with that beast, betraying him.  
  
He kept to the shadows and made his way over to the diner. Where he would find some place to lay in wait.  
  
Rory lay in Jess's bed, Jess was softly snoring beside her. She lay cuddled in his arms. Her mind was like a blank canvas, flashes would come to her now and then. But then they would fly away. She closed her eyes, in frustration, trying to sleep.  
  
Lorelai lay on her back in Luke's bed, surrounded by his flannel. Luke was out in the living room, sleeping on the couch, 'being on guard' She knew he was just avoiding her, because he couldn't deal with what was happening between them. She debated between staying in bed or going out and confronting him. Need won out over nerves.  
  
"Luke Danes, get your ass in here, so we can both get a peaceful night of sleep," she towered over him.  
  
"Whaaaaat," he murmured.  
  
"Oh cut the bullshit, I know you're not sleeping, so get up and come to bed," Lorelai ordered. She grabbed his arm and dragged him off the couch and into the bedroom. The door shut with a satisfied click.  
  
Morning dawned cloudy and warm. A storm was brewing in the air. Rory rolled out of bed, her ever dependable watch read 10:29. She had a feeling that getting up at this time was a common occurrence for her on the weekends.  
  
She looked over and saw Jess lying there, watching her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Watching you sleep," he answered truthfully.  
  
"And the purpose of that would be?"  
  
"Because I wanted to," Jess answered mysteriously.  
  
"Time for breakfast, pancakes and coffee," Rory said.  
  
Jess and Rory wandered downstairs, and saw Luke behind the counter wearing a frilly apron. Jess tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help himself.  
  
"What's with the get-up?" Jess choked out.  
  
"Lorelai stole my apron," Luke flushed a dark red.  
  
"Hey Luke can I have some chocolate-chip pancakes and coffee?" Rory looked at him.  
  
"Sure, just go over and take a seat," Luke pointed to a table, pretty posies were centered on the table.  
  
"Luke, I think I burned something, can you come here," Lorelai yelled out from the kitchen.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't've let you cook," Luke ran to the back, and he screamed.  
  
Jess ran into the kitchen, saw what'd happened, and started howling with laughter. Luke was conked out on the ground, like a rock. Lorelai was standing with a big beachball under her shirt.  
  
"All I said to him was, what would you think if we had kids, and then he fainted," she knelt down. "Luke, come on wake up." She kissed her diner prince, and he came to.  
  
When he saw Lorelai, "You're not pregnant?"  
  
"No, I was just joking," Lorelai admitted. "Although I have to admit you took it pretty well." She helped Luke up. Jess, Luke and Lorelai all had a good laugh.  
  
Rory sat at the table, alone. Wondering what was taking her mom and Jess so long to come out from the back. She glanced out the window and her head froze. 'He' walked by. Tall, shaggy brown hair, hard edged face, eyes dancing with evil intent, and in his hand, clutched a blunt hunting knife. He pressed his face up to the window, opened his hand, slid the knife into his flesh and slashed. Blood poured freely. He smeared it on the window and walked away. Rory unfroze after he'd walked out of sight.  
  
Jess and Lorelai walked up to Rory's table. They stopped when they saw the blood smeared on the window.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It was Dean," Rory whispered.  
  
"You remember?" Lorelai breathed.  
  
"How could anyone forget that monster," Rory vehemently stated. "I'm going upstairs to lie down." She shuffled up the stairs quietly, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"How could she remember?" Lorelai wondered aloud.  
  
The diner door flew open, in ran, Dean's family, his mother, sister, father and Dean himself. "Oh I've been looking forward to this bag boy." Jess took a swing at Dean.  
  
Dean ducked, and backed off. He put up his hands, "Wait let me explain!"  
  
After a lengthy explanation which revealed that Dean and his family had been out of town the last few days. "Wait a minute, how could you be with your family and stalking Rory at the same time?" Jess questioned.  
  
"I have a twin brother named Dane," Dean revealed.  
  
Jess, Lorelai and Luke were shocked. "You have a twin brother, and we never knew this because?"  
  
"Because he's mentally unbalanced and has been living in a mental institution since he was four," Dean's father explained.  
  
"And we didn't think it should be public knowledge, this is a very private thing, and we didn't want everyone to think there was a possibility that we were unbalanced too," Dean added.  
  
"So your brother escaped and now he's running around, trying to kill Rory," Lorelai summed up.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that he might come to Stars Hollow to see you," Luke asked.  
  
"Well no, we thought he might go back to where we lived before, so we were there searching for him," Dean explained.  
  
"Well to no avail, Dane is in town, and he's out for my daughter's blood. She saw him, not just half an hour ago. So he's pretty close by," Lorelai yelled.  
  
"I'm going to get Rory, so we can tell her this," Jess ran up the stairs. He came back down a few minutes later, his face blanched white, and a note waving in his hand.  
  
"He took her," Jess whispered, his tone ragged.  
  
"What'd you mean, he took her?" Lorelai moaned, horror evident in her voice. "What's he going to do my baby," she began to get hysterical.  
  
Luke gripped her arms, "We'll find her, I promise." He grabbed the note and read it.  
  
Run and hide. It'll do you no good. Never will you Rory find. Dane has something that you want. In the cave, fear we must brave.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Lorelai looked at Dean's family.  
  
"I think I know," Jess grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. Leaving the others to follow in his wake.  
  
Darkness swirled around her, flashes of her life swirled back. Lorelai her mother, living in the shed behind the Inn, Jess kissing her, Dean kissing her, Lane's laughter, her grandmother and grandfather, and a dark face behind a obscure veil.  
  
She felt sharp objects digging into her skin, not painfully so. She opened her eyes, and saw portions of a full moon glaring down at her. She was outside, being dragged somewhere by her captor. She could feel the evil emanating off him. Fear began to rear its ugly head, she closed her eyes, and fabricated his face in her mind. Jess would save her. Were her last thoughts, as she sunk back into the darkness. 


	13. 13

Title: 13  
  
Author: Charmkat  
  
Pairing: R/J & L/L  
  
Rating: PG for some violence  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of GG.  
  
A/N: I know I said this story was dead, but I just had to give this an ending, if you don't like it. Review and tell me, I'll post an alternate ending. Please r/r anyways. I live off of the feedback. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jess raced through the streets of Stars Hollow and headed for the woods. He would find Rory and save her if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Lorelai and Luke stood in the diner, with Dean and his family. "We have to go find her," Lorelai ran to the door and threw it open and ran out. Luke followed her.  
  
"You're mine now, I won't let them have you or him," Dane muttered senselessly. He grinned maniacally at Rory. She was propped up against the cave wall. Bound and gagged.  
  
"I'll make you beautiful, fit to be mine forever," Dane opened his black case, shiny silver blinded Rory for a second. What she saw sickened her. A surgeon's tools for re-crafting the human body. "A nip here and a tuck there, and you'll be beautiful, no one will recognize you." Dane moved toward her with his scalpel.  
  
Rory squirmed and tried to wrench her head from side to side, in order to get away from Dane. He gripped her head in one hand and the scalpel in another. He studied her face. He laid down the scalpel and ripped off the gag bounding her mouth. He picked up the scalpel and aligned it with her cheek.  
  
Rory opened her mouth and screamed her head off.  
  
Dane laughed, "No one will find us, this cave is a secret." "No more screaming, or you will be punished, and you won't like that," Dane looked her in the eyes.  
  
Rory spat at him. Dane wiped her spit off his face. He felt a dark rage begin to consume him. "Fine you want to this the hard way, then so be it." He backhanded Rory.  
  
Rory fell to the ground, she looked at him. He truly was pure evil. Her cheek felt like it was on fire. Dane lifted his hand to strike her again, "Stop."  
  
Jess was here. Rory felt relief flow through her. Jess moved forward until he was between her and Dane. "The resemblance is uncanny, it could be Dean?" Jess said.  
  
Dane took his attention off of Rory and put it onto Jess. "How did you find us?"  
  
"I'm psychic."  
  
"Well you can go right back from where you came from," Dane ordered.  
  
"Over my dead body," Jess threatened.  
  
Dane picked up his long hunting knife, "That can be arranged." He ran at Jess and slashed him.  
  
Jess felt the connection. He felt the blood start to pour. Dane came at him again, Jess grabbed his knife hand and turned the knife inward. He felt the knife pierce Dane's stomach, he kept pushing. Dane's eyes widened and he slumped and then fell forward onto the knife.  
  
Jess let go and ran over to Rory, he untied her and gathered her in his arms. Rory buried her head in his neck, wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm never letting you go," she said.  
  
Jess had his back to Dane, who was lying on the floor. All of a sudden, he felt something painful plunged into his back. He gasped in pain. He was pulled from Rory.  
  
Rory's face was contorted in terror, as she watched Dane bury the knife in Jess's back. Jess fell to the ground and lay there motionless. Dane pulled the knife out of Jess's back, wiped it off.  
  
"Time to finish you off, can't have any witnesses." He moved towards her.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lorelai asked Luke as he led her through the woods at a rapid pace.  
  
"I know where Rory is."  
  
Luke stopped when he saw an opening in the cliff wall. He dragged Lorelai inside. What they saw stopped them in their tracks. Jess lying unmoving on the ground, and Rory and Dane circling each other. Each with a knife in hand.  
  
Dane swung at her. She feinted left then right and sunk the knife into his chest. Daen fell backwards. His eyes frozen open. He was dead.  
  
Rory ran over to Jess. She cradled his head in her lap. He stirred. "I love you." she said simply. Jess replied in a hoarse tone, "I love you too."  
  
**MUCH LATER**  
  
Jess and Rory were walking down the street hand-in-hand. Jess stopped her in front of the diner and kissed her. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Just to bug Luke, he hates PDA," Jess admitted.  
  
"I think my mom might be changing his mind on that," Rory said. They walked down the street to Rory's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
** Dean and his family moved away. Luke and Lorelai started officially dating, and will eventually marry in about 3 months. Rory and Jess.. (that's another story)! 


End file.
